<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going to Hogwarts with Wayward Gals by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569101">Going to Hogwarts with Wayward Gals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester'>Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Gals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angel/Human Relationships, F/M, Humor, One of My Favorites, Sassy Wayward Gals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayward Gals seem like a group of average girls like their peers. That is the case until the day the girls receive strange letters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Gals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the crazy ideas I got while browsing through some stuff on my phone. Also an inspiration I got from 2 Harry Potter Spoof videos I watched a while ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wayward Gals were best friends ever since they were little. Nothing could separate this group of 4 unique girls.</p>
<p>Sophie Winchester was a warrior. She was strong, independent and brave. She could be quite stubborn sometimes but it was due to her hunter instincts that came with her warrior soul. She always had her hair in a high ponytail and chose to wear comfy tops, jeans and sneakers.</p>
<p>Nilsu was the princess of the group. She was emotional, determined, and protective. She had an amazing voice and could see the good in people. Although she could be naive and too emotional sometimes, she always found a way to get over any struggle she dealt with. She always left her hair down and chose to wear dresses and high heeled shoes or sneakers depending on the circumstances.</p>
<p>Andrea Angel was the writer. She was creative, observant and had a great sense of humor. People always thought she was a weird girl but that was what made her unique. She usually had a casual fashion sense but liked experimenting with all sorts of fashion.</p>
<p>As for Jelena Morningstar, she was blessed with talents she was quite unaware of. She had a demon side but she was not mean. She could be shy sometimes but was always there for her friends if they wanted to talk. She always chose to wear comfy clothes and didn't like wearing dresses. But although she didn't admit it, she would love to wear a red dress even for once in her life.</p>
<p>Although they seem quite normal, these girls had something special as well.</p>
<p>Nilsu and Andrea were angels. Nilsu was destined to be a princess and Andrea was destined to be a special angel.</p>
<p>Sophie was a heavenly warrior.</p>
<p>As for Jelena, she was destined to be a queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you're finally awake." Sophie said as Nilsu entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Princesses need their beauty sleep you know Soph." Jelena teased.</p>
<p>"Ha! You're one to talk Jelly." Nilsu responded "We literally have to scrape you off the bed."</p>
<p>Jelena blushed with embarrassment. Andrea giggled and poured herself some orange juice.</p>
<p>"The strangest thing happened yesterday." Sophie said.</p>
<p>"If you're talking about me going to bed early yesterday, yeah that's the strangest thing ever." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>"No, not that one." Sophie said.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Jelena asked turning her attention from her pancake to Sophie.</p>
<p>"I went to buy some drinks yesterday." Sophie started "A woman shoved me aside and got the last gallon of orange juice. She didn't even apologize."</p>
<p>"What a bitch." Jelena said angrily.</p>
<p>"Yeah but all of a sudden, the gallon exploded." Sophie said "It happened so fast. I was so angry because that woman shoved me aside and got the last orange juice as I was about to reach for it. But then it exploded in her hand. I don't know how it happened."</p>
<p>"Now that's interesting." Nilsu said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"It really was." Sophie said and started to munch on her pancake.</p>
<p>"Wanna hear something even weirder?" Andrea asked.</p>
<p>"Go ahead." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"A dude walked past me." Andrea said "He made fun of my hair. But then his hair turned bright pink."</p>
<p>"That's not weird at all." Nilsu said "That's hilarious." she continued with a giggle.</p>
<p>They talked a bit more about their weird experiences as they finished their breakfast. Jelena went to the living room to watch TV. Nilsu helped Sophie with the dishes and Andrea went to pick up the mail.</p>
<p>She came back shortly after and hollered "There are letters for all of us!"</p>
<p>"What?" Jelena asked as she turned the TV off and got up from the sofa. Nilsu and Sophie stepped out of the kitchen at the same time.</p>
<p>"I don't know who they're from but they're sent for 4 of us." Andrea said as she gave each girl an envelope.</p>
<p>Nilsu took one look at the envelope and gasped "No way!"</p>
<p>"What is it?" the girls asked in sync.</p>
<p>"I didn't think we would receive our Hogwarts letters." Nilsu said with shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Sophie asked.</p>
<p>"100 percent." Nilsu responded.</p>
<p>"But I don't understand." Jelena said "If that's true, how come I got accepted as well? I didn't think I was magical enough."</p>
<p>"I wonder the same thing." Andrea said "How did we all get accepted?"</p>
<p>"Let's sit down in the living room." Nilsu said "I'll tell you everything."</p>
<p>The girls walked into the living room and sat down.</p>
<p>"Well?" Sophie said "How did we get accepted?"</p>
<p>"When the 4 founders built Hogwarts Castle, they added a small, locked tower." Nilsu explained "In that tower, they placed a book along with a small, silver inkpot with a faded quill coming out of it. These objects are called the Book of Admittance and the Quill of Acceptance. These are the objects that chooses the students."</p>
<p>"How do they work?" Andrea asked.</p>
<p>"At the exact moment a child shows a sign of magic, the quill rises up and attempts to write the child's name in the book." Nilsu responded. "However, sometimes the book can snap shut and refuse the quill. Because the book thinks the magic is not enough."</p>
<p>"I guess the book wouldn't want my name to be written." Jelena said with a deep frown.</p>
<p>"Don't say that." Sophie said putting a comforting arm around her friend. "You're just as special as all of us."</p>
<p>"But it's possible." Jelena said sadly. "It has to be a mistake."</p>
<p>"No it's true." Nilsu said "Because the book and the quill never makes a mistake."</p>
<p>"See Jelena?" Andrea said happily "You are magical enough to come with us."</p>
<p>"I guess I really am." Jelena said and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Wayward Gals went out to get their supplies.</p>
<p>"Well, here's the problem." Sophie said after they got off the train. "We don't have any money to pay for all this."</p>
<p>"Of course we have money." Andrea said "Don't be silly."</p>
<p>"How do you know?" Jelena asked as they walked on the street.</p>
<p>"I found an extra envelope which had 4 golden keys in it." Andrea responded.</p>
<p>"But I thought we only receive the letter." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"Well, that's true." Nilsu said "But these keys are sent from Heaven."</p>
<p>"Awesome." Sophie said.</p>
<p>"Where do we go next?" Jelena asked.</p>
<p>"This way." Andrea said and led the girls to an old building. "Here it is. The Leaky Cauldron."</p>
<p>"Wonder why it's called this name." Sophie said.</p>
<p>"Maybe because there are leaky cauldrons everywhere." Nilsu teased and the girls laughed as they entered the building.</p>
<p>"Awww, we were wrong." Andrea whispered with a frown. "There are no leaky cauldrons around."</p>
<p>"On the bright side, we can still joke about it." Sophie said.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Andrea said and the girls stopped in front of the brick wall behind the building. "This is the gateway."</p>
<p>She tapped on a brick and the wall opened a gate to a busy alleyway.</p>
<p>"Wayward Gals, welcome to Diagon Alley." she said and the girls decided to look around before getting down to business.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm really excited to get the books." Nilsu said excitedly.</p>
<p>"Of course you are." Andrea said. "I wanna get the potion ingredients. I wanna brew potions."</p>
<p>"I'm excited about getting my wand." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"Same here." Sophie agreed. "I bet I'm gonna look badass with the wand in my hand."</p>
<p>"You sure will." Nilsu said "But first, let's see how much our budget is."</p>
<p>She led the girls to a huge white building and the goblin next to the doors bowed to them.</p>
<p>"Is it just me or did you girls get creeped out by that goblin as well?" Jelena asked quietly as the girls passed through a second set of gates with goblins bowing on both sides.</p>
<p>"Creeped out? Not quite." Sophie responded "But you're right. That goblin didn't look too friendly to me."</p>
<p>"Before being a bank for wizards, Gringotts was a goblin bank." Nilsu explained shortly "And goblins are quite clever creatures. But do be careful though. Because they're quite hard to deal with when it comes to money."</p>
<p>"Then I guess now we know who we shouldn't owe any money to." Andrea teased and Jelena giggled.</p>
<p>"Why are all the goblins staring at us by the way?" Sophie asked quietly, pointing her head to the goblins staring at them.</p>
<p>"You'll find out soon." Nilsu said and walked towards an available counter. She looked at the goblin behind it and said "We wish to enter our vaults."</p>
<p>"Do you have your keys?" the goblin asked and Nilsu gave the key envelope.</p>
<p>"Very well." the goblin said after looking at the keys "Follow me."</p>
<p>He led the girls through a door and into a minecart. It was a long way down and seemed like it was bottomless. After a long way, they stopped in front of a huge vault.</p>
<p>"Who is the lucky owner?" Sophie asked with slight sarcasm in her voice.</p>
<p>Her question was answered when the door was unlocked. The vault was filled with several spears on the walls, some ancient-looking weapons around the vault and a few money piles.</p>
<p>"Guess you're the lucky owner." Andrea said "A vault for a true warrior."</p>
<p>Sophie walked into the vault and filled her bag with some money. "I didn't know I was this rich."</p>
<p>"Save some of that excitement for our vaults as well." Nilsu said "I wonder how our vaults look like."</p>
<p>"Bet your vault will be filled with diamonds." Sophie teased as she walked out of the vault after filling up her purse.</p>
<p>"We'll see." Nilsu said and they were back in the minecart to go to the next vault.</p>
<p>After another long journey, they stopped again.</p>
<p>"Any guesses?" Sophie asked.</p>
<p>"Probably not my vault." Jelena said with a sad smile.</p>
<p>When the vault door was unlocked, the girls were amazed by what they saw inside. There was an angel statue sitting on a throne and holding a long candy cane. Around the statue, there were money piles and some old-looking books.</p>
<p>"Ooooh, my vault." Andrea said with a smug look on her face and filled her purse with money.</p>
<p>"Guess it's me and Jelena left now." Nilsu said after Andrea exited her vault.</p>
<p>After another long journey, they stopped for the third time.</p>
<p>"I hope it's your vault." Nilsu said looking at Jelena.</p>
<p>"Could be." Jelena said looking hopeful.</p>
<p>When the vault door was unlocked, the girls were fascinated by how it looked. There were angel statues around, some holding wands and others reaching their hands out as if holding a powerball. A few of them had silver and golden tiaras on their heads and one wore a diamond tiara. There were golden goblets, various wands and crown jewels scattered around the vault and huge massive money piles were shining in the corners.</p>
<p>"This must be your vault." Jelena said looking at Nilsu.</p>
<p>"Love the ambiance but it's too fancy for my liking." Nilsu said looking as if she didn't care about her massive fortune.</p>
<p>"Well, all of you are rich but I probably don't even have money even if I have a vault." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"Well, most of these are not really all that special." Nilsu said "Old fashioned crown jewels, wands you can't even move, statues of angels whose names I don't know. A vault fit for a princess but not this princess." she continued pointing at herself. She filled her purse and exited quickly.</p>
<p>"I knew you wouldn't really like the fancy vault." Jelena said "Maybe my not-so-fancy vault will be a breath of fresh air for you."</p>
<p>"Probably." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>And after another journey, they stopped in front of the final vault.</p>
<p>"Let's see how not-so-fancy this one looks." Andrea said waiting for the vault door to be unlocked.</p>
<p>But as soon as the door was open, the girls were in for a big shock.</p>
<p>The entire vault had golden columns. There were golden statues of angels and demons and there was a crown on the head of an angel statue sitting on a throne.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you were this rich, Jelly." Sophie said looking at the money piles scattered around.</p>
<p>"I didn't know either." Jelena said with shock. She didn't know how to react. She almost dropped her purse. Andrea caught it and helped Jelena with filling it.</p>
<p>"Richer than the princess." Sophie said giggling.</p>
<p>"A vault fit for a queen." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>"I didn't know I had this fortune." Jelena said exiting the vault.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now I see why the goblins were interested." Sophie said "Our vaults are important."</p>
<p>"Especially because we have heavenly blood." Nilsu added.</p>
<p>"Now let's see what we need." Andrea said checking her list "First thing we need is the uniform."</p>
<p>"Then we'd better get that first." Nilsu said "You know how much I hate shopping for clothes. It's boring."</p>
<p>"At least you and Andrea can adjust it with your angel powers." Sophie said "Be bloody grateful for that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, quit complaining about it Nilly." Jelena said agreeing with Sophie.</p>
<p>Having to accept the defeat, Nilsu shrugged. "Okay, fine. But the sooner we get the uniform the better."</p>
<p>"You're right about that one." Andrea said and the girls entered the shop named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.</p>
<p>Madam Malkin greeted the girls and immediately started to measure them.</p>
<p>"Looks like she understood how much you hate shopping for clothes." Andrea teased looking at Nilsu.</p>
<p>"At least she's better and quicker than the tailors I had the misfortune of going to." Nilsu responded "All of them just covered my dresses in pins and didn't even measure me right."</p>
<p>"Oh, so that's why you use your angel power to adjust your clothes." Jelena said "I see you Nilly."</p>
<p>"Duh." Nilsu said "It's better that way."</p>
<p>After buying the robes, the girls went to Flourish and Blotts.</p>
<p>"Now that's what I call Heaven." Nilsu said looking amused.</p>
<p>"Look at all these books." Andrea said pointing at a few tiny books "I wonder how anyone can read them. They're almost the same size as a stamp."</p>
<p>"It's not too complicated if you think about it." Nilsu said "Just like the textbooks we had back when we went to Heaven School."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah I remember them." Andrea said excitedly. "You could squeeze them like a sponge to carry around easier."</p>
<p>"Let's see if we will enjoy these ones too." Sophie said "Some of the books on the list seems quite interesting."</p>
<p>Buying the books took a bit longer than buying the robes due to Nilsu and Andrea buying a few additional books for their angel studies. Andrea bought the potion ingredients while Sophie bought the potion bottles, Nilsu bought the parchments and ink and Jelena bought the other supplies.</p>
<p>They checked their lists again when they met up.</p>
<p>"And finally, time to buy our wands." Sophie said.</p>
<p>"Finally." Jelena said looking a little exhausted from all the shopping.</p>
<p>"Besides the wand, the list also says we can bring an owl, a cat or a toad if we want." Andrea said.</p>
<p>"Let's think about it after buying the wands." Nilsu said and the girls entered Ollivanders.</p>
<p>The shop was quiet. Too quiet as if a spell was cast to drown out all the noise outside.</p>
<p>"Seems eerie." Jelena said looking at the boxes all around the shop.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon." a voice said. The girls jumped.</p>
<p>In the dim light of the shop was standing an old man.</p>
<p>"Hello." the man said "Garrick Ollivander is my name."</p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>"Here to receive your first wand, yes?" Ollivander asked.</p>
<p>"Correct." Sophie answered.</p>
<p>"Let's start with your wand then." Mr. Ollivander said and pulled a box out of a shelf. He opened the box and handed Sophie a wand "Blackthorn, 12 inches, dragon heartstring."</p>
<p>Sophie took the wand and felt a warm feeling as her hand made contact with it. She waved the wand and a cloud of silver glitter came out. "I think it likes me."</p>
<p>"Blackthorn has the reputation of being best suited to a warrior." Mr. Ollivander said. "A very unusual wand wood. But it seems to be the perfect fit for your magical abilities."</p>
<p>"Exactly." Sophie said "Thank you so much."</p>
<p>"It really does match her." Andrea said "Can't wait to see which wand chooses me."</p>
<p>"I think this one will be the ideal wand for you." Mr. Ollivander said giving Andrea another wand "Dogwood, 10 inches, unicorn hair."</p>
<p>Andrea took the wand and waved it. As soon as she did that, she felt the wand tickling her hand with a warm feeling. A handful of confetti came out of the wand. "It's like having a funny friend 24/7."</p>
<p>"Dogwood has a playful nature and it seems to match your personality." Mr. Ollivaner said.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure I will enjoy doing magic with it." Andrea said happily.</p>
<p>"Quite playful in my opinion." Nilsu said giggling.</p>
<p>"Agreed." Jelena said "My turn."</p>
<p>"I believe this wand will suit you the best." Mr. Ollivander said giving Jelena a wand "Cypress, 12 inches, phoenix feather."</p>
<p>"I hope so." Jelena said taking the wand. She started to feel the wand getting used to her and waved it. Colorful sparks shot out of the wand and Jelena smiled "This is perfect."</p>
<p>"Fitting for nobility." Mr. Ollivander said "It's an honor to be the owner of a wand with this wood."</p>
<p>"I don't know what to say." Jelena said "But I love how this wand chose me."</p>
<p>"Wonder what my wand will be." Nilsu said "I'm quite unsure about which wand might choose me."</p>
<p>Mr. Ollivander reached for a box on an upper shelf in a far right corner and pulled it out. He opened the box and handed the wand to Nilsu "Acacia, 11 inches, phoenix feather, nice and supple."</p>
<p>Nilsu held the wand and felt the warm feeling instantly. She waved the wand and a beam of golden light came out. "The perfect match."</p>
<p>"Acacia wands are known to be tricky ones." Mr. Ollivander said "They show their true potenials only to the most gifted ones."</p>
<p>"I guess I'm gifted enough for this wand to choose me." Nilsu said "This is amazing."</p>
<p>"I believe your wands will have brilliant accomplishments." Mr. Ollivander said "So many brilliant accomplishments."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"We finally got everything." Sophie said after the girls left the shop.</p>
<p>"Now we can think about which pet we should bring with us." Andrea said.</p>
<p>"I don't know about you gals but I'll bring an owl." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>"Not surprising." Sophie said "Because you're like an owl."</p>
<p>"I was thinking you would bring a cat." Nilsu said "A yellow cat having the same shade as your hair. Would be like your cat version."</p>
<p>"Ha ha very funny Nilly." Sophie said "I'll bring an owl too."</p>
<p>"Same here." Andrea said "Way better than having a toad. I don't wanna be seen even dead with it."</p>
<p>"You should talk." Jelena said "I would be the laughing stock."</p>
<p>"So are we all getting owls?" Nilsu asked.</p>
<p>"Indeed we are." Jelena responded and the girls bought their owls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna call my owl Ivy." Nilsu said happily.</p>
<p>"I'll call mine Loki." Andrea said giggling.</p>
<p>"My owl's name will be Negan." Sophie said. "He's kinda wild."</p>
<p>"And my owl's name is going to be Lulu." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"Cool." Sophie said. "I think we will have a great time when we go to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"I sure hope so." Nilsu said. "Can you believe it? We all get to go together and we will have a great time."</p>
<p>"I'm so happy that we all get to go there." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"Me too." Andrea said. "This is gonna be so much fun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days passed with Wayward Gals browsing through their new books and even trying a few simple spells. The days had passed rather quickly because the girls were having a lot of fun.</p><p>On the day they were going to leave, Wayward Gals were ready for their journey. Nilsu and Andrea helped Sophie and Jelena with finding Platform Nine and Three Quarters and the girls boarded the train.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sooper excited." Jelena said after the girls found an empty compartment to sit in.</p><p>"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome." Nilsu said and sat down at the window seat.</p><p>"I hope we can have a good adventure." Andrea said "I could really use one."</p><p>"Us learning magic will be a 7 year long adventure so I think you got what you asked for." Sophie said.</p><p>"Welp, there goes my potential adventure stories." Andrea said. Nilsu and Jelena giggled and Sophie stuck her tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>The journey on the train went smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>A while later, a few people approached the Wayward Gals' compartment.</p><p>"Do you mind if we sit here?" a guy said. He was wearing a suit and looked quite attractive.</p><p>"Go ahead." Jelena said looking at the guy.</p><p>"Come in boys." the guy said and a few more guys came in. They all sat down.</p><p>"Almost forgot to introduce myself." the guy in the suit said. "I'm Lucifer."</p><p>Jelena introduced herself and the other girls. Lucifer couldn't take his eyes off Jelena.</p><p>"Would you mind toning it down a little?" a guy in a trenchcoat said "You'll make her faint."</p><p>"Oh, come now Castiel." Lucifer said "She's a babe."</p><p>"Hey, that's my line!" another guy said and elbowed Lucifer.</p><p>"Owww! Easy there Dean!" Lucifer exclaimed. "At least Sam is not eyeing up the girls." he added pointing at another tall guy reading a book.</p><p>"I crave something sweet again." the 5th guy said.</p><p>"You always crave sweet things Gabriel." Lucifer said. "I thought coming here would satisfy you."</p><p>"I'm already feasting my eyes on this cutie over here." Gabriel said looking at Andrea.</p><p>"Gabriel?" Lucifer said.</p><p>"What?" Gabriel asked.</p><p>"Too much information." Lucifer said. Gabriel blushed with embarrassment.</p><p>"Speaking of sweets, here comes the trolley." Nilsu said pointing at a witch pushing a trolley.</p><p>The witch stopped, opened their compartment and asked "Anything off the trolley dears?"</p><p>"A bit of everything." Lucifer said and handed the witch a handful of money "It's all on me."</p><p>"Oooh, how generous of you." Jelena said watching Lucifer take some sweet treats. He giggled and gave everyone a bit of everything.</p><p>"Looks like Wizarding World folk has a liking for the Bean Boozled Challenge as well." Nilsu said taking a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.</p><p>"I'm more excited about the Chocolate Frogs." Gabriel said opening a Chocolate Frog.</p><p>"Do you mind if I get the cards afterwards?" Sam asked "I'll use them for a trivia game."</p><p>"Here you go then." Gabriel said giving Sam a handful of cards.</p><p>Nilsu held a light green bean. "What do you think this will taste like?"</p><p>"Grass." Sophie guessed.</p><p>"Pea." Andrea joined in.</p><p>"Green apple." Castiel said joining the game.</p><p>"Is it cucumber?" Jelena guessed looking at the bean.</p><p>"Let's find out." Nilsu said and ate the candy.</p><p>"What does it taste like?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Cabbage." Nilsu responded. "But I was also hoping it would be grass."</p><p>"How about this one?" Jelena asked picking a gray bean.</p><p>"I think it's pepper." Lucifer said.</p><p>"Or black pepper." Sam guessed.</p><p>Jelena ate the candy and looked at Lucifer "Ding ding ding ding. It was pepper. But Sam was half true as well. It wasn't black pepper. But it was still a pepper anyway."</p><p>"Cool." Gabriel said biting into another Chocolate Frog.</p><p>"Hey, ummm..." Castiel started.</p><p>"What?" Sophie asked.</p><p>"I don't know if it's true but they say Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Castiel said looking a bit unsure.</p><p>"I heard the same." Lucifer said "I think it's true."</p><p>"Then this should be fun." Gabriel said "That way, we won't be the only celebrities going to Hogwarts."</p><p>"We're not celebrities, Gabe." Lucifer said "At least not well known ones. Having the Devil and some residents of Heaven at a school for witches and wizards sounds like celebrity gossip but it's not."</p><p>"I wasn't interested in being a celebrity anyway." Jelena said "Too much to handle."</p><p>"Agreed." Sophie said approvingly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they arrived, it was dark outside. Everyone got on the boats and sailed towards a huge castle.</p><p>"Looks fascinating." Nilsu said.</p><p>"Indeed it does." Andrea agreed.</p><p>After they entered through the gates, a woman in dark bottle green robes greeted them.</p><p>"That's Minerva McGonagall." Nilsu whispered. "The one who signs the acceptance letters. Also the Transfiguration professor."</p><p>"Looks quite stern." Sophie whispered back and Nilsu nodded.</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."</p><p>"I hope we don't get separated." Jelena thought looking quite nervous.</p><p>"Now while you're here," Professor McGonagall continued "Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."</p><p>"Trevor!" a boy squealed all of a sudden and picked up a frog off the floor. Jelena and Andrea giggled as the boy looked at Professor McGonagall and apologized.</p><p>"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall said and entered the hall through the door behind her.</p><p>"It's true then." a boy said "What they're saying on the train."</p><p>Wayward Gals and the other students turned to look at who was talking. It was a boy with blonde hair and pale eyes.</p><p>"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." the boy continued looking at another boy with black hair. Nilsu looked at the same direction. Then she leaned towards Castiel and whispered "You were right. Look. The one with the scar on his forehead."</p><p>Castiel nodded but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Who are your bodyguard cronies?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"This is Crabbe and Goyle." the blonde boy responded pointing at the boys on his both sides. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."</p><p>A red haired boy snorted. Draco immediately turned his attention to the boy. "Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley."</p><p>"So what?" Nilsu shot back "Who gives a damn about his hand-me-down robe?"</p><p>Draco looked at Nilsu.</p><p>"Let's see." Nilsu continued "Blonde hair, cocky expression and the finest robe. It's not too hard to notice a Malfoy is it?"</p><p>Some students giggled. The red-haired boy gave the angel a grateful look.</p><p>Draco turned his attention back to Harry Potter and continued "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."</p><p>He reached his hand out afterwards. Harry took one look at Draco's hand and responded "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."</p><p>"Wayward Gal 1, Sassy Celebrity 1, Daddy's Pretty Boy 0." Lucifer teased and more laughter ensued.</p><p>"Thank you." the red-haired boy whispered. "I'm Ron."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Ron." Nilsu responded and introduced herself.</p><p>Professor McGonagall returned, poked Draco with the parchment roll in her hand and said "We're ready for you now. Follow me."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone entered through the gates and were greeted by the students sitting at 4 long tables and the professors sitting at the table across the big hall.</p><p>The ceiling looked like the night sky and there were lots of candles floating under it.</p><p>"It's not the real ceiling." a girl said "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I've read about it in Hogwarts A History."</p><p>A few steps later, they stopped in front of a wooden stool with an old hat on it.</p><p>"Now before we begin," Professor McGonagall said "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."</p><p>An old wizard with a long silver beard stood up from his seat. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students."</p><p>"There goes a hunting opportunity." Dean whispered looking at Sam. Sophie giggled.</p><p>"Also," Dumbledore continued "Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."</p><p>"I love being immortal." Lucifer said quietly with a smug look. Jelena giggled.</p><p>"Thank you." Dumbledore said and sat down.</p><p>Professor McGonagall opened the parchment she held. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."</p><p>"Here it comes." Jelena said looking quite nervous again.</p><p>"Don't be afraid." Andrea said putting a comforting arm around her friend. "We're still gonna be together as much as we can."</p><p>Hermione Granger was the first one to be sorted. She sat on the wooden stool with a nervous look on her face.</p><p>"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Hermione smiled and walked towards the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Draco Malfoy was next.</p><p>"Slytherin!" the hat yelled as soon as it touched Draco's head. Draco walked to the Slytherin table with a smug look on his face.</p><p>"There's no witch or wizard who weren't bad who was in Slytherin." Ron whispered to Harry.</p><p>"You're not being helpful pal." Lucifer said pointing at Jelena who looked more nervous. The ceremony continued.</p><p>All of a sudden, Harry placed his hand on his scar as if he had a migraine.</p><p>"What is it?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Nilsu asked afterwards.</p><p>"I'm fine." Harry responded.</p><p>Next was Ron. He walked slowly to the wooden stool and sat down.</p><p>"Ha!" the hat yelled as soon as it touched Ron's head. "Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"</p><p>Ron smiled with relief and went to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Andrea was the next one.</p><p>"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled immediately and Andrea joined the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"Now we know where we should hope to be sorted in." Sophie said.</p><p>Castiel was the next one to be sorted. He sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat got placed on his head.</p><p>"A rather different one." the hat said "Vast knowledge, bravery and a kind heart. I know exactly where you belong. Gryffindor!"</p><p>Castiel joined the table as the students applauded.</p><p>Lucifer was the next to be sorted.</p><p>"A powerful mind." the hat said "A talent of desires is your greatest power. Where you belong seems quite obvious."</p><p>"Does it?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"Quite obvious indeed." the hat said "With that power and the courage you have, you belong to... Gryffindor!"</p><p>Lucifer gave a charming look and walked to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Sophie was next. And once again the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" as soon as it touched Sophie's head.</p><p>Sam and Dean were sorted into Gryffindor as well. And so was Gabriel.</p><p>Next one to be sorted was Nilsu. She took a deep breath and sat on the stool.</p><p>"You're so interesting." the hat said "So different. Determined to prove yourself and quite talented. A kind heart, grace and beauty. Protective and caring too. I know where you belng the best... Gryffindor!"</p><p>Nilsu went to the Gryffindor table with a bright smile.</p><p>After her name got called, Jelena walked to the wooden stool with trembling legs. She sat down and the hat got placed on her head.</p><p>"A rather difficult one." the hat said "A sharp mind, lots of talent and a big heart. Oh, yes, plenty of courage as well. But where do you belong the most?"</p><p>"I'm stronger with my friends." Jelena thought "I don't wanna leave them behind. I can't."</p><p>"Quite a caring soul you are." the hat said "I know where you belong the most. Better be... Gryffindor!"</p><p>"Wayward Gals together forever!" Nilsu, Andrea and Sophie yelled as Jelena joined them and everyone applauded.</p><p>"I'm so happy for being together again." Jelena said with tears of happiness shining on her face.</p><p>"Yeah but this Heaven is missing another angel." Nilsu said looking at Harry having the Sorting Hat placed on his head.</p><p>"He's already an angel for you?" Lucifer asked "You two had just met."</p><p>"Quiet bro." Gabriel said elbowing Lucifer. Nilsu kept looking at Harry.</p><p>And just like she hoped, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Your attention please." Professor McGonagall said tapping a goblet with a golden spoon.</p><p>Dumbledore stood up, raised bot hands and said "Let the feast begin."</p><p>After that, all 4 tables were filled with food.</p><p>Ron grabbed a chicken drumstick and took a big bite out of it.</p><p>"Were you serious about what you said?" Harry asked Nilsu.</p><p>"I sure was." she responded and filled her plate with fries.</p><p>"Take it easy Nilly you'll get flabby." Lucifer teased. Jelena elbowed him "Quit it!"</p><p>"Kidding." Lucifer said "I know she won't get flabby."</p><p>"Okay whatever." Nilsu said "Go back to eating your steak."</p><p>Lucifer obliged and finished his plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Percy." Harry said "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?"</p><p>He was looking at a teacher who wore all black and looked like a bat.</p><p>"Oh, that's Professor Snape." Percy responded "Head of Slytherin house."</p><p>"What does he teach?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Potions." Percy answered "But everyone knows that it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrel's job for years."</p><p>"No wonder he looks quite unsatisfied." Nilsu said.</p><p>"You'd be unsatisfied too if the job you wanted was given to someone else." Gabriel said.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grabbed another chicken drumstick but dropped it screaming when a ghost's head emerged through the table "Hello? How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."</p><p>Then a few more ghosts started to float around. They floated above the tables and around the hall for a while.</p><p>"Hello Sir Nicholas." Percy said to the ghost who appeared through the table "Had a nice summer?"</p><p>"Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied." the ghost said with a deep sadness.</p><p>"Oh, I know you." Ron said "You're Nearly Headless Nick."</p><p>"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." the ghost said.</p><p>"Nearly headless?" Hermione asked "How can you be nearly headless?"</p><p>"Like this." Nick said and pulled his head. It looked like someone tried to behead him but couldn't cut it off properly.</p><p>"I think whoever hired the person to execute you should be fired." Nilsu said after Nick put his head back. Nick let out a sigh and floated away.</p><p>"I heard the person who was hired to execute him didn't do a good job." Sam said "Apparently the man's axe wasn't sharp enough so it took 45 hits to cut Nick's head off."</p><p>"Poor son of a bitch had the misfortune of being executed by someone whose axe wasn't even sharp enough." Dean said. "No wonder he's depressed about his request to join the Headless Hunt being denied all the time. I'd be depressed too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, good." Andrea said "We share the same dorm room."</p><p>"That's awesome." Jelena agreed.</p><p>"Who's getting the bed by the window?" Andrea asked.</p><p>"Count me out." Sophie said "Don't wanna wake up to the sunlight."</p><p>"Fine, I'll take it." Nilsu said and sat down on the bed. "It's not exactly a sunrise view Soph. It's a moonlight view window."</p><p>"Lucky owl." Jelena said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I don't know if sharing a dorm room is a gift or a curse for us." Sam said.</p><p>"Based on your face expression, it's a curse." Lucifer said looking at Sam.</p><p>"Of course you'd say that because you never had to share a room with Dean." Sam responded glaring.</p><p>"Come on Sammy. I'm not that bad." Dean said "I don't get what all the fuss is about."</p><p>"Ever seen yourself at night?" Sam asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Why?" Dean asked looking confused.</p><p>"Well because the way you read porn mags and the fact that you snore your head off almost all night doesn't make you an ideal roommate." Sam responded folding his arms.</p><p>"Gabriel falling off the bed is not pleasant either." Castiel joined in "Imagine waking up to a loud thump in the middle of the night at least 3 times."</p><p>"And you sniffle all night." Gabriel said looking defensive.</p><p>"I'm starting to get a headache." Lucifer said throwing himself onto his bed.</p><p>"Don't think we don't know what you do." Gabriel said.</p><p>"And what do I do?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"Did you really think we never heard your giggles?" Castiel asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Gabriel agreed "You giggle like a 12 year old girl."</p><p>Lucifer blushed with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As it turned out, the Devil and the residents of Heaven seemed as famous as The Boy Who Lived.</p><p>Students would turn their heads to look at Harry Potter. They would even take few steps in the hallways and turn back in hopes of seeing him again.</p><p>Lucifer Morningstar was admired by the girls. The girls would pick the closest seats in the classes to be closer to him and would also talk about how charming he was.</p><p>Gabriel Angel became best friends with Peeves the Poltergeist and the Weasley twins Fred and George. They always pulled pranks and their favorite target was the caretaker Argus Filch because he was a pain in the ass.</p><p>Castiel became quite talented in Astronomy and Herbology classes.</p><p>Sophie was quite the life-saver. Because she was the only one who could go through History of Magic class without getting bored of the constant note-taking. Because she was excellent at taking notes quickly.</p><p>Jelena became excellent at Transfiguration.</p><p>Nilsu and Andrea were also quite gifted in both Charms and Transfiguration.</p><p>The Winchester brothers were the stars of Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.</p><p>Everything was going quite well.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What do we have today?" Harry asked Ron on Friday during breakfast.</p><p>"Potions." Ron answered "Common class with Slytherins."</p><p>"The class itself sounds more interesting." Andrea said.</p><p>"Yeah, let's see how this one goes." Nilsu said "I might struggle with it due to my terrible eyesight."</p><p>"I might struggle as well." Jelena said "Not very good at measuring the right amounts."</p><p>"It's gonna be a breeze for me." Andrea said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Potions class was being taught in one of the dungeons below the castle. It was colder than the other parts of the castle and was creepy even without the dead animals swimming in jars filled with water.</p><p>"I'm freezing my ass off in here." Dean snarled as he placed his cauldron on the table.</p><p>"Me and cold don't get along well either." Jelena agreed as she placed her cauldron next to Lucifer's.</p><p>"Oh, come on. It's not that cold." Nilsu said trying to make room for her cauldron on a table "Oops, sorry Soph." she added when Sophie's cauldron fell off the table.</p><p>"Of course you would say it's not cold." Sophie said bending down to pick up her cauldron "You love cold weather."</p><p>"Well I do but not too much." Nilsu said.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Sophie said sarcastically "We know how much you really love the cold weather."</p><p>"Ooop, be careful hot stuff." a teasing voice spoke up which startled Sophie.</p><p>"Sorry. Didn't see you there." Sophie said turning to look at who spoke. It was a guy with long hair and a look of mischief on his face.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't introduce myself." he said "I'm Loki."</p><p>Sophie introduced herself as well.</p><p>"You probably didn't notice me very much yesterday. Because I wasn't very talkative." Loki said.</p><p>"I actually noticed but couldn't see you clearly." Sophie said blushing "Because you were surrounded by a few girls."</p><p>"Not unusual." Loki said giving Sophie some space for her cauldron.</p><p>"I saw you among the Gryffindor students." Sophie said. "But given your reputation, I thought for sure you'd be sorted into Slytherin."</p><p>"It would seem so." Loki said casually.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Gabriel piped up "Loki is my brother."</p><p>"Separated at birth." Loki added.</p><p>"More handsome brother." Gabriel added. Loki flicked his hair.</p><p>The dungeon door swung open and Snape walked in. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class."</p><p>"Copy that." Lucifer muttered.</p><p>"As such," Snape continued "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few who possess in the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."</p><p>"All you have to do is ask and I can do the job for you." Lucifer thought "And even more."</p><p>"Quite an interesting introduction." Andrea said quietly.</p><p>"Then again." Snape continued once more, focusing his attention on Harry who was busy with writing down something. "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of ability so formittable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."</p><p>Gabriel reached and poked Harry's shoulder "He's talking to you." he whispered. Harry stopped writing and raised his head.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Snape said "Our new celebrity."</p><p>"And not the only one." Lucifer thought.</p><p>"Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked.</p><p>Hermione raised her hand. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"You don't know?" Snape asked "Well, let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"</p><p>Hermione raised her hand again.</p><p>"I don't know sir." Harry responded.</p><p>"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?" Snape asked this time.</p><p>Hermione kept her hand raised.</p><p>""I don't know sir." Harry repeated looking humiliated.</p><p>"Pity." Snape said "Clearly, fame isn't everything."</p><p>"Excuse my attitude but what part of I don't know escapes your understanding?" Castiel asked </p><p>"But I think Hermione knows." Harry added "Why don't you ask her?"</p><p>A few students laughed.</p><p>"Put your hand down." Snape said looking at Hermione. Then he turned his attention back to Harry and continued "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite."</p><p>Then he raised his voice a little "Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"</p><p>"Already did that." Andrea said. But the others were not as quick as her. Everyone rushed to get their parchments and quills.</p><p>"And Gryffindors," Snape said walking to his table. "5 points will be taken from your house for the sass of your classmates."</p><p>Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle turned to look at Harry and Castiel with a smug look on their faces.</p><p>"I would hate to be in your situation now but this was the best 5 points we lost. No regrets. It was justified." Castiel whispered in Harry's ear.</p><p>"It's as if he hates me." Harry whispered back.</p><p>"I don't think it's me who should tell you all this." Castiel whispered "You might find out one day."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I wonder when we will start taking Flying class?" Gabriel asked.</p><p>"Next Thursday." Lucifer said pointing at the noticeboard.</p><p>"Oh, great." Harry said frowning "Now I'll ride a broomstick and embarrass myself in front of Malfoy."</p><p>"How do you know you will embarrass yourself?" Nilsu asked "I think you will do just fine."</p><p>"Easier for you to say." Harry said "You're an angel. You have wings. You don't even need to take this class."</p><p>"Even angels had to learn how to fly just like every creature with wings." Castiel said.</p><p>"And you don't know yet if you will embarrass yourself or not." Ron said "You'll never know unless you try."</p><p>"Exactly." Jelena said "Don't drag yourself down. You'll do great."</p><p>"I don't know." Harry said frowning.</p><p>"Hey, look." Andrea said pointing at a snake.</p><p>"Oh, my!" Nilsu exclaimed "Someone get rid of that!"</p><p>Harry grabbed the snake "Are you scared or what? It's not too... WHAT THE..."</p><p>All of a sudden, he found himself on the ground with Loki.</p><p>"Ta daa!" Loki said smirking.</p><p>"Loki get off!" Harry groaned.</p><p>"One sec." Loki said and got up. "Thanks for the soft landing." he added giggling as he helped Harry stand up.</p><p>"Yeah you're welcome." Harry groaned.</p><p>"At least that made the girls laugh." Loki said pointing at Wayward Gals giggling.</p><p>"But you could've broken his back." Hermione scolded Loki.</p><p>"Sorry mommy." Loki teased causing Ron to burst out laughing.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Castiel asked "That was refreshing wasn't it?"</p><p>"It was good." Harry said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Today is the day." Dean said walking to the garden for Flying Class.</p><p>"I'm surprised at how you're confident today." Sam said "You're terrified of flying."</p><p>"With planes, yeah. But with something I have control over, it's better." Dean responded.</p><p>"Okay if you say so." Sam said.</p><p>"Don't tell me we're late." Sophie whined pointing at the group of students ahead.</p><p>"We're not late Soph." Jelena said "No one is above the ground yet."</p><p>"I'd rather stay on the ground." Sophie said looking quite nervous.</p><p>"We'll be alright." Nilsu said getting closer to the large group.</p><p>"I hope you're right." Sophie said.</p><p>Their teacher Madam Hooch arrived shortly after "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick."</p><p>"Should be an interesting lesson. I just hope my wings don't get in the way." Gabriel whispered to Loki.</p><p>"That's what will make it more interesting." Loki whispered back.</p><p>"Stick your right hand over the broom and say '<strong>Up</strong>'!" Madam Hooch instructed.</p><p>"<strong>UP</strong>!" everyone said.</p><p>"Turns out my broom is more than willing to fly." Jelena said looking amused "Even though I'm not quite willing to fly."</p><p>"Same here." Sophie added "But mine was willing as well."</p><p>"How can any broom resist my charm anyway?" Lucifer said admiring his broom.</p><p>"Get in line charming Devil. Mine couldn't resist me even for a second." Dean said looking equally proud.</p><p>"I think it has something to do with feeling." Castiel said watching the other students struggle with their brooms.</p><p>"It really does." Gabriel said "Guess angels were born to fly after all."</p><p>"Not all of us are angels you know." Sophie said glaring at Gabriel.</p><p>"Sorry Sophie." Gabriel said in a half sarcastic and half apologetic way.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Hooch demonstrated the proper way of mounting the broom, looked at the way everyone held their brooms and corrected the mistakes. Harry, Ron, Loki and Gabriel shared a smug look when Madam Hooch told Draco that he did it all wrong.</p><p>"When I blow my whistle," she said "I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two..."</p><p>But trembling with excitement and the fear of staying on the ground, Neville shot up straight away before the whistle.</p><p>"Talk about having butterflies." Dean said watching Neville hover higher.</p><p>"Reminds me of the first time I tried my wings." Gabriel said watching Neville slide off the broom. Neville lost control and fell on the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch said rushing towards Neville.</p><p>"That's what I feared the most." Sophie whispered to Andrea.</p><p>"You'd die of fright." Andrea added "You wouldn't even have time to react."</p><p>"Is Neville okay?" Nilsu asked.</p><p>"From what I've heard, I think his wrist is broken." Jelena answered Nilsu's question "Doesn't look too good."</p><p>""Everyone keep your feet on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch said helping Neville stand up "If I see a single broomin the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."</p><p>"I hope this doesn't include wings." Lucifer muttered watching Madam Hooch leave with Neville.</p><p>"I don't think this includes wings but I'm not gonna take any chances." Gabriel said.</p><p>"Did you see his face?" Draco said picking up something off the grass. "Maybe if he gave this a squeeze," he continued holding it higher for everyone to see. "he'd remember to fall on his fat arse."</p><p>"Isn't that Neville's Remembrall?" Ron asked pointing at the glass orb Draco was holding.</p><p>"This won't end well." Lok said nodding.</p><p>"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said making his way towards Draco.</p><p>"No," Draco said turning to look at Harry "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."</p><p>He got on his broom and started to fly. "How about on the roof?"</p><p>"Told you it wouldn't end well." Loki said.</p><p>"What's the matter Potter? Too high for your reach?" Draco taunted Harry.</p><p>"Leave that one to me..." Lucifer started revealing his wings but Harry acted quicker. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. Seconds later, he was facing Draco.</p><p>"What an idiot." Hermione said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Quite a brave one." Nilsu said "Doesn't hold back."</p><p>"Nilly is developing childhood love." Sophie teased looking at Nilsu.</p><p>"No I'm not!" Nilsu defended herself feeling her cheeks go red.</p><p>"Stop arguing and watch the show." Loki said pointing at the air. Draco had thrown Neville's Remembrall and Harry was rushing to grab it.</p><p>"Are we sure it's his first time flying?" Dean asked "He's nailing it."</p><p>"I know." Lucifer said "Like he was born to fly."</p><p>Harry landed with the Remembrall in one hand and his broom in the other. Everyone rushed towards him cheering with amusement.</p><p>"That was wicked." Ron said.</p><p>"Really good." Castiel added.</p><p>"Thank you." Harry said happily.</p><p>Professor McGonagall walked towards the crowd.</p><p>"Harry Potter!" she called out "Follow me."</p><p>"Oh, shit." Loki whispered "Hope he doesn't get in trouble."</p><p>"We'll find out soon enough." Sam said watching Harry follow McGonagall.</p><p>"Guess the class is dismissed." Dean said "Let's go sit somewhere."</p><p>"Good idea." Lucifer said "That was quite the rush."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Awesome." Andrea said.</p><p>"Yeah, I still can't believe it." Sophie added.</p><p>"You're the new Seeker for the team? But first years never make the house teams." Ron said excitedly. "You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a..."</p><p>"Century." Harry finished Ron's sentence "According to McGonagall."</p><p>"You being the youngest Quidditch player should be added to your achievements if someone ever decides to write your biography." Lucifer said "Because it seems like you've got the potential to achieve the impossible."</p><p>"Hey, well done Harry." Fred joined in. "Oliver Wood told us." George added.</p><p>"Fred and George are on the team as well." Ron explained "They're Beaters."</p><p>"Rough game Quidditch." Fred said "But no one has died in years." George added. The twins went towards a different direction after saying a few more things.</p><p>Harry frowned.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"I've never played Quidditch before." Harry said "What if I make a fool of myself?"</p><p>"Making a fool of yourself? No way." Lucifer said.</p><p>"Yeah, no one is born professional." Sophie added.</p><p>"It's in your blood." Hermione joined in.</p><p>"I'll go and tell the others." Andrea said "Everyone will love it." she added excitedly and rushed off to find the others.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Glad I found y'all." Nilsu said "Congrats again Harry. I'm so ecited to see you play."</p><p>"Thanks Nil." Harry said "I learned that my father was a Quidditch player too."</p><p>"Like I said, it's in his blood." Hermione said.</p><p>"Indeed it is." Lucifer said. "Combine that wth hard work and you get yourself a God given achievement."</p><p>"Where's Sophie?" Nilsu asked.</p><p>"Went to the Common Room to do some reading." Lucifer said "We should go too. It's getting late."</p><p>"Agreed." Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you." Ron said "It's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron said to Harry.</p><p>"Who doesn't?" Harry said.</p><p>"We know everything about all of you." Lucifer said "You'd be surprised at some stuff we know."</p><p>"You sure would be." Nilsu added.</p><p>The staircase moved all of a sudden causing everyone to panic a little.</p><p>"What's happening?" Harry asked.</p><p>"The staircases change." Hermione said "Remember?"</p><p>"I just wish this one didn't change when we were on it." Lucifer said shrugging.</p><p>"Let's go this way." Harry said when they stopped.</p><p>"Yeah," Ron agreed "Before the staircase moves again."</p><p>"I should've used my wings instead." Lucifer groaned.</p><p>"Quit whining and follow us!" Nilsu hissed following Harry, Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Harry pushed the door and they entered a dark hallway.</p><p>"Is it normal for this hallway to be this dark?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"Have we been here at all is the bigger question." Harry answered Lucifer's question.</p><p>"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked as they walked.</p><p>"That guy agrees with you." Nilsu said pointing at a creepy statue.</p><p>"This whole place screams 'Get the fuck out of here' so I think the answer is yes." Lucifer agreed.</p><p>"We're not supposed to be here." Hermione confirmed Lucifer. "This is the third floor. It's forbidden."</p><p>"Would it kill them to put a sign here?" Nilsu asked angrily. "We're screwed."</p><p>"Let's go." Harry said looking panicked and everyone turned around when a meowing echoed. A cat was looking at the group.</p><p>"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione exclaimed.</p><p>"Run!" Harry exclaimed and everyone ran to the other side of the hallway.</p><p>"Quick!" Harry said pointing at a door on the other side "Let's hide through that door."</p><p>"It's the only direction we can go to anyway." Lucifer said.</p><p>Harry grabbed the doorknob and pulled it. "It's locked!"</p><p>"That's it. We're done for." Ron squeaked with fear.</p><p>"Oh, move over!" Hermione hissed and aimed her wand to the lock <em>"Alohomora"</em></p><p>The door opened and Hermione pushed everyone inside before shutting it.</p><p>"Alohomora?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Standard Book of Spells; Chapter Seven." Hermione answered shortly.</p><p>"Thanks for saving our asses." Lucifer said.</p><p>"Anyone here?" Filch's voice echoed in the corridor. After a few quiet seconds, he was gone.</p><p>"Filch is gone." Hermione said.</p><p>"Probably thought the door was locked." Ron commented.</p><p>"It was locked." Hermione said.</p><p>"And for good reason." Harry said seeing Nilsu point at something with a trembling finger.</p><p>"What can be worse than..." Lucifer started but his voice trailed off as soon as he turned around "Holy mother..."</p><p>They were now staring at a gigantic black dog. It was three-headed. It stood motionless, staring at the group.</p><p>"I'm already scared enough of normal dogs and now this?" Nilsu said with a shaky voice.</p><p>"We'd be dead if it wasn't shocked of our sudden appearance." Harry said. But from the dog's thunderous growls, it seemed like the dog was starting to get over the shock.</p><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione screamed. Lucifer opened the door and pulled Nilsu out as Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed out afterwards.</p><p>Nilsu backed away a few steps while Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to push the door shut.</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" Lucifer yelled and kicked the door shut. Then he led everyone back to the Common Room.</p><p>"What did they think they were doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked as they entered through the portrait hole.</p><p>"I'd rather not know." Nilsu said taking deep breaths to calm herself.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you all?" Loki asked looking at the group.</p><p>They all took turns to tell everything.</p><p>"Why would they keep this thing there?" Ron asked.</p><p>"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione asked angrily and continued "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"</p><p>"We were all too busy looking at that spot." Lucifer said "And in case you didn't notice, that thing was three-headed. No one has time to focus on anything else when there's a bloody three-headed dog in front of them."</p><p>"It was standing on a trap door." Hermione said "It means the dog wasn't there on accident. It's guarding something."</p><p>"Guarding something?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well, whatever it may be guarding, it's perfectly capable of doing its job with just the way it looks by the way you describe it." Dean commented.</p><p>"Must be guarding something that requires more than magic to be guarded." Loki said.</p><p>"That's right." Hermione said "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before one of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled!"</p><p>She went to the girl's dormitory and shut the door.</p><p>"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said rolling his eyes.</p><p>"More like we need to watch where we go." Nilsu said.</p><p>"On the bright side, at least Jelena wasn't with us." Lucifer said.</p><p>"Yeah, you'd have to drag my corpse out of that room." Jelena said.</p><p>"Saved you from that trouble." Nilsu said "You're welcome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so excited for Halloween." Gabriel said holding a pumpkin basket.</p>
<p>"Me too." Loki joined in "Even though we can't go trick or treating, we can still have fun here."</p>
<p>"And guess what?" Harry piped up "Today we will learn the Levitation Charm."</p>
<p>"Ever since Neville got his frog flying around, everyone is pretty hyped up about this spell." Andrea said.</p>
<p>"Maybe we can go further and get each other to fly around." Gabriel said smirking.</p>
<p>"Woah there GabCake." Nilsu said "We're not quite there yet."</p>
<p>"But we will be." Gabriel said "Just you wait Nilly."</p>
<p>"I'm waiting." Nilsu responded without skipping a beat.</p>
<p>Sophie chuckled "Let's see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation." Professor Flitwick explained "Or the ability to make the objects fly."</p>
<p>"And people." Loki whispered "I can move this guy around easily. He's so short."</p>
<p>"Move him a little higher while you're at it." Gabriel whispered back "Not all of us are as tall as Sam."</p>
<p>"Then drink more milk shorty." Loki responded sarcastically.</p>
<p>Andrea poked both Gabriel and Loki before they got louder.</p>
<p>"Now," Professor Flitwick continued "Don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising. The swish and flick."</p>
<p>"Should be an easy one." Castiel commented.</p>
<p>"And enunciate <em>Wingardium Leviosa</em>." Professor Flitwick added "Off you go then."</p>
<p>"Aye aye captain!" Gabriel said and waved his wand. His feather hovered a short distance and landed back down "Think I'm getting the hang of it."</p>
<p>"Ooooh, let me try." Andrea said and waved her wand. Her feather stayed in the air longer. "Looks like I got this one too."</p>
<p>"My turn." Jelena said excitedly and waved her wand. Her feather hovered higher and stayed longer "Yay!"</p>
<p>"Watch me." Dean said and waved his wand. His feather flew towards Sophie and landed on her hair.</p>
<p>"So pretty." Jelena said clapping.</p>
<p>"Watch how I do it." Sam said waving his wand. His feather did a few twirls in the air before landing back into his open palm "How's that for a spell?"</p>
<p>"Good one Sammy." Dean said patting his brother's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Let me see if I can do the spell too." Nilsu said waving her wand. Her feather flew and landed on Castiel's trenchcoat "Oops!"</p>
<p>"That was good." Castiel said taking the feather and waving his wand. Both feathers flew towards the opposite directions of the classroom "Is this good?"</p>
<p>"Well, watch the true master." Loki said and waved his wand. A few feathers flew around and landed back on different spots after doing few twirls "Ta daa!"</p>
<p>"Good but not very good." Lucifer said and waved his wand. This time the feathers did twirls in the air as they started to hover and kept twirling around as they landed back down "Now who's the master here Loki Cat?"</p>
<p>"Guess we made a good progress compared to most of the class." Castiel said looking at Harry trying to make his feather levitate but failing. Ron was not doing well either. He was waving his wand but the feather was refusing to even flinch.</p>
<p>"Stop stop stop." Hermione said reaching her hand out "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa not LeviosA."</p>
<p>"You do it then if you're so clever." Ron said impatiently "Go on then. Go on."</p>
<p>Hermione waved her wand and chanted <em>"Wingardium Leviosa"</em></p>
<p>The feather flew around for a while but didn't twirl around like the others. But it was still good enough.</p>
<p>Watching the progress, Professor Flitwick clapped his hands and said "See here everyone. Ms. Granger has done it too. Splendid."</p>
<p>Running out of patience, Seamus Finnigan waved his wand but instead of levitating the feather, he set it on fire.</p>
<p>"I think we're goig to need another feather over here professor." Harry said.</p>
<p>"And a cleaning spell to clean the ashes." Loki added "And did I mention that we also need an air refreshing charm as well? It smells like burnt birds in here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's a nightmare." Ron was saying after they got out of the class "Honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."</p>
<p>Someone bumped into Ron at that moment. Harry turned to look and noticed that it was Hermione. She was in tears. She rushed away as fast as she could whie trying to hold back a few tears.</p>
<p>"It hink she heard you." he said looking at Ron.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that wasn't very nice of you Ron." Jelena said "It could've been me there."</p>
<p>"That was very rude of you Ronald Weasley." Lucifer said.</p>
<p>"Yeah that wasn't a nice thing to say." Sophie agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was time for Halloween Feast. There were thousands of bats flying around and pumpkin lanterns were also floating above the tables.</p>
<p>"Best feast I've ever seen." Dean said eating a baked potato.</p>
<p>"Fit for a king." Loki said reaching for some grapes.</p>
<p>"Here you go bro." Gabriel said waving his hand. The grapes flew towards Loki and landed on his plate.</p>
<p>"Thanks GabCake you're the best." Loki said and started to munch on the grapes.</p>
<p>"This is great." Nilsu said pouring herself some pumpkin juice.</p>
<p>"Indeed. I really love this." Lucifer said eating a slice of pumpkin pie.</p>
<p>"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her all afternoon." Sam said looking around.</p>
<p>"Me neither." Castiel said.</p>
<p>"Parvati Patil said Hermione has been in the girls' bathroom." Neville answered Harry's question "She said she's been in there al afternoon. Crying."</p>
<p>"I know how that feels like." Jelena said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the doors swung open and Professor Quirrel rushed in yellng "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"</p>
<p>"Wait," Loki said "Are we talking about the creature or..."</p>
<p>"The creature." Dean answered Loki's question.</p>
<p>"Thought you'd wanna know." Professor Quirrel finished and collapsed onto the floor.</p>
<p>Chaos ensued. It was so intense that Dumbledore had to blow a few fireworks from his wand "Now, Prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."</p>
<p>"Oh, bloody hell!" Lucifer said angrily "Why did it have to be now?"</p>
<p>"If you're talking about the feast being ruined, I got some food." Gabriel said stashing up a stock in his bag.</p>
<p>"Exactly." Lucfer said "But we can eat it when we go."</p>
<p>"How can a troll enter the castle?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Not on its own." Ron answered Harry's question. "Trolls are incredibly stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween prank."</p>
<p>"Doubt that." Loki said "I feel like there's more to the story."</p>
<p>"Hold on." Harry said stopping Ron.</p>
<p>"What?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"Hermione." Harry responded "She doesn't know."</p>
<p>"Oh dear." Loki said looking panicked "What do we do?"</p>
<p>"I'm going with Harry and Ron." Loki said.</p>
<p>"I'm coming too." Sophie joined in.</p>
<p>"Me too." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>"I'll join you." Dean said.</p>
<p>"Alright then we'll meet you in the Common Room." Lucifer said and the groups separated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ron and Harry's group were about to turn a corner, everyone backed away when they heard footsteps.</p>
<p>"Must be Percy." Ron whispered.</p>
<p>"Guess again." Loki whispered pointing at the tall shadow. It turned out to be Snape instead of Percy. He passed through the hallway and disappeared.</p>
<p>"He's going to the third floor." Dean whispered.</p>
<p>"But why?" Sophie asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Loki was right. There's more to the story." Nilsu responded quietly.</p>
<p>"Do you guys smell something?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"I sure can and it's really nasty." Dean said looking like he was about to vomit.</p>
<p>"This place reeks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say demons are playing a trick on us." Sophie said.</p>
<p>"Yeah this place reeks and I have a feeling that I know exactly where it comes from." Nilsu agreed pointing at a huge figure.</p>
<p>Loki pulled everyone into a dark corner to hide and they all saw the thing that caused the terrible smell of what felt like a mix of moldy cheese and sewer water.</p>
<p>It was a terrifying sight. The creature was 4 metres long, had grey skin with a head the size of a coconut. The creature's legs were thick like tree trunks and the wooden stick it held was touching the ground due to the long arms of the creature.</p>
<p>"You're right." Sophie said "This thing sinks like hell."</p>
<p>"I think the troll has left the dungeon." Ron said after the creature passed through the hallway.</p>
<p>"It's going to the girls' bathroom." Harry said pointing at the right side of the hallway.</p>
<p>"Hurry up. We gotta get Hermione before this thing smashes the shit out of her soul." Nilsu said and ran after the troll with the others.</p>
<p>"Shit! We're too late!" Loki cried when a familiar scream echoed through an open door "The bastard is already in there!"</p>
<p>"Oh this is bad. Really bad." Dean said when they saw the mess the troll made.</p>
<p>"Hermione come on!" Harry called out to Hermione who was stuck hiding in a corner.</p>
<p>But as she was about to move, the troll swung his cane and hit the sink above Hermione's hiding spot.</p>
<p>"Help!" Hermione cried.</p>
<p>Harry held the cane and threw himself onto the troll, landing straight onto the head. That seemed to confuse the troll.</p>
<p>And with a quick reflex, Harry shoved his wand through the troll's nose, causing the creature to flinch.</p>
<p>Dean rushed towards Hermione and pulled her away from the cane's aim range in case the troll would attack again. Nilsu pinned Hermione down, wrapping her angel wings around the girl.</p>
<p>The troll shook his head violently and Harry slipped. The troll grabbed Harry and swung the cane towards him.</p>
<p>Dean swung a kick to try to knoc the cane off the troll's hand but he was too slow.</p>
<p>"Guys do something!" Harry yelled with fear and dodged another swing of the cane.</p>
<p>"We're trying to make sure this son of a bitch doesn't decapitate you!" Dean said with anger as he went for another attempt to make the troll drop the cane.</p>
<p>"Hurry up!" Harry yelled this time avoiding another attack.</p>
<p>Ron pulled out his wand and chanted <em>"Wingardium Leviosa"</em></p>
<p>The cane flew out of the troll's hand and remained still in the air.</p>
<p>"Now leave it to me." Sophie said and took control with her own wand.</p>
<p>She waved her wand and made the cane hit the troll with a thundering thump.</p>
<p>The troll dropped Harry and lost consciousness. Loki reached and pulled Harry out of the troll's way as the troll passed out groaning in pain.</p>
<p>"I'm not touching that wand." Loki said pointing at Harry's wand.</p>
<p>"Is the troll dead?" Hermione asked after Nilsu lowered her wings.</p>
<p>"Don't think so." Harry said pulling his wand out of the troll's nose "Probably just fainted."</p>
<p>"Wipe that thing before you use it." Dean said pointing at Harry's wand which was covered in troll snot.</p>
<p>"That's nasty." Sophie said trying not to vomit.</p>
<p>They all heard a door slamming and all of a sudden, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel rushed in.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall gasped, looked at the group and demanded an explanation.</p>
<p>But Hermione spoke up first "It's my fault Professor McGonagall."</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Hermione.</p>
<p>"I went looking for the troll." Hermione continued "I've read a lot about them and I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong."</p>
<p>Loki seemed impressed.</p>
<p>"If they hadn't found me." Hermione said pointing at the group, "I'd probably be dead."</p>
<p>"I'm very disappointed in you Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said. "5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. If you're not wounded, go straight to Gryffindor Tower. The students are having their meals in their Common Rooms."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>"As for the rest of you," Professor McGonagall continued turning to look at the others. "I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."</p>
<p>"Works for me." Dean said and they left the bathroom.</p>
<p>"That was quite an adventure." Loki said.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad we all survived." Dean said.</p>
<p>"Me too. That was intense." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>"But I kinda enjoyed the adrenaline rush." Sophie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't speak more until they reached Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was having their meals inside. Hermione and the group looked at each other. They all said a quick "Thanks." and rushed to get some dinner.</p>
<p>But after that moment, Hermione Granger became not only Ron and Harry's friend but also became friends with Wayward Gals and the boys. It was quite amazing and a great milestone for everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Harry." Ron said "Eat something."</p>
<p>"Ron is right." Hermione said looking at Harry "You need your strength today for the first Quidditch match."</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry." Harry said frowning.</p>
<p>"I thought hearing the news of Nilsu and Loki becoming the cheerleaders for Gryffindor Quidditch Team would boost his confidence." Gabriel said taking a bite out of his pancake.</p>
<p>"I'm just not hungry." Harry said.</p>
<p>"Good luck today, Potter." a voice said and everyone raised their heads. It was Snape. "And now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin."</p>
<p>He walked off limping.</p>
<p>"That explains the blood." Harry whispered.</p>
<p>"Blood?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"I think Snape let the troll in to cause a distraction yesterday to get past the three-headed dog." Harry said "But the dog bit him. That's why he's limping."</p>
<p>"But why would he go there?" Gabriel asked.</p>
<p>"The day I went to Gringotts with Hagrid, he took something out of one of the vaults." Harry explained "Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret."</p>
<p>"So does that mean..." Jelena started.</p>
<p>"Yes." Harry answered "The dog is guarding that." Harry said "And Snape wants that thing."</p>
<p>"Dunno why he would want that but if he's risking his life for it, it must be something with lots of power." Loki said.</p>
<p>"Maybe." Harry said.</p>
<p>"We'll talk about this later in more detail." Gabriel said "For now, just focus on the match."</p>
<p>"I will. Thanks Gabriel." Harry said. He felt much better.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At 11:00 AM, the whole school filled up the seats in the Quidditch stadium. Everyone was ready for the first game of the season.</p>
<p>"This will be amazing." Loki said giving Nilsu her red and golden pom poms.</p>
<p>"I sure hope so." Nilsu said "Thanks for being a cheerleader with me."</p>
<p>"No probs." Loki said smiling.</p>
<p>Both Quidditch teams gathered around Madam Hooch who released the Bludgers and the Quaffle.</p>
<p>"Go Gryffindor! WOOOO!" Nilsu and Loki cheered followed by releasing white dove illusions as soon as the match began.</p>
<p>It was an intense match. More exciting as well. Alongside shaking the pom poms and dancing, Nilsu and Loki also came up with a fitting song for the cheer.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Go, right out the gate and I'm running</p>
  <p>Hardly warmed up, I'm already stunning</p>
  <p>Acting real tough, but you ain't seen nothing</p>
  <p>Betcha never saw this coming</p>
</blockquote><p>That seemed to make the crowd of Gryffindor students cheer louder with the first goal from the Gryffindor team as a bonus.</p>
<p>"I knew this would be a fitting song for this event." Loki said "Being the new weapon in the vault is an exciting moment."</p>
<p>"I agree." Nilsu responded after celebrating the second goal for the team "Harry's broom is faster than the other ones so we have a speed boost advantage."</p>
<p>"Well, he flies fast as well so that makes it a double advantage." Loki agreed.</p>
<p>"Yeah he's really close." Nilsu said "Almost there. A little longer. Come on come on come... I'LL NAIL YOU TO THAT BROOM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"</p>
<p>The reason for the angel's sudden angry yell was the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint blocking Harry on purpose almost causing Harry to fall off his broom. Everyone was taken aback, especially Lee Jordan who was announcing the match in the commentary box. He was yelling things at Marcus Flint.</p>
<p>"So that bastard wants to play rough huh? Well then he'd better get ready to dance!" Loki said "Let's give it all we've got."</p>
<p>"Copy that." Nilsu said and the duo cheered louder and more energetic.</p>
<p>"Now I wish I joined the cheer too." Gabriel said to Andrea.</p>
<p>"Nilsu gets quite the adrenaline rush and Loki being a competitive spirit is a crazy combo you don't wanna be a part of GabCake." Andrea said giggling.</p>
<p>"But it looks like that adrenaline rush is about to wear off soon." Sophie said pointing at a direction "Look."</p>
<p>Andrea gasped when she looked at the direction Sophie was pointing at. What was Harry doing? Had he lost control of his broom? What was going on?</p>
<p>"He's outta control!" Jelena exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Did something happen to the broom after that son of a bitch crashed into Harry on purpose?" Gabriel asked.</p>
<p>"It's possible." Jelena answered "I'd lose control too."</p>
<p>"Well there are 2 things wrong with Gabriel's theory." Lucifer said "First off, brooms don't throw people off themselves. And second, if that crash was the case, the broom would've been affected sooner. So we gotta work those flower pots of ours and think harder."</p>
<p>"Anything can be expected from that Marcus McMoron Flintstone after that stunt." Dean said. Sophie giggled.</p>
<p>"I'm sensing dark magic being cast on the broom." Castiel said keeping his eyes on Harry.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Sophie exclaimed with shock "How could I forget? Only dark magic can affect a broomstick. But I have no idea who's casting it."</p>
<p>"Whoever is casting it can't be a student that's for sure." Sam said "Too advanced for a student level."</p>
<p>"So you mean..." Andrea started but didn't finish her sentence. Hearing the convo, Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and looked at the stands where the teachers sat.</p>
<p>"It's Snape." she whispered to Ron after lowering the binoculars "He's jinxing the broom."</p>
<p>"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"Leave it to me." Hermione said and made her way through the crowd.</p>
<p>Nilsu and Loki had noticed it too.</p>
<p>"That's one crazy broom." Loki said.</p>
<p>"I hope he doesn't fall off." Nilsu said with fear "There's gotta be something we can do."</p>
<p>"Hermione went off to somewhere." Loki said "So we just need to hope for the best."</p>
<p>"I hope you're right." Nilsu said watching Harry try to stay on his broom.</p>
<p>"He's doing a good job holding on." Loki said "But I suggest Hermione to be faster because he can't hold on for much longer."</p>
<p>And like Loki said, Harry lost control and the broom threw him off. He was desperately holding onto it with one hand.</p>
<p>"Loki you bastard!" Nilsu screamed "Can't you hold your mouth for a sec?!"</p>
<p>"Sorry Nilly." Loki said "Didn't mean to trigger the jinx with words."</p>
<p>"Father help us." Nilsu prayed "This is getting outta hand."</p>
<p>"Come on Hermione!" Ron said impatiently watching Hermione.</p>
<p>"Looks like there's gonna be a fried bat on today's menu." Dean said poking Ron.</p>
<p>Ron looked just in time to see Snape trying to extinguish the fire burning his long black robe.</p>
<p>"See what I told you?" Dean teased "Hermione's idea was lit."</p>
<p>"Knocking Quirrel down in the process." Gabriel added giggling "Time for bowling."</p>
<p>"Nice move Mione." Jelena said "Looks like the dark spell is gone."</p>
<p>The broom stopped moving and Harry finally got on it.</p>
<p>"Here we go." Andrea said "Back to the excitement."</p>
<p>"This better be worth the jinx." Gabriel agreed.</p>
<p>Not long after, Harry started to land quickly. He looked as though he was gonna be sick. He landed, coughed and a little golden ball landed on his hand.</p>
<p>"I got the Snitch!" he shouted. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and announced Gryffindor's victory.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah boi!" Loki and Nilsu cheered. Gabriel did a victory dance with Ron. The rest of the Wayward Gals cheered and clapped with the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Christmas was coming up. It was snowing and the lake was frozen. Gabriel, Loki and the Weasley twins got detention for bewitching several snowballs to follow Quirrel around, bouncing off the back of his turban.</p>
<p>"Worth it." Gabriel had said after he came back from the detention when Andrea asked him about it.</p>
<p>Everyone was looking forward for the holiday. The fireplace was keeping the Great hall and Gryffindor Common Room warm but the windy hallways were freezing cold.</p>
<p>The worst one however was Snape's classroom in the dungeons. It was so cold that the students were staying as close as possible to their cauldrons to warm themselves up.</p>
<p>"I pity the students who will spend the Christmas at Hogwarts for being unwanted in their homes." Draco Malfoy said in one lesson. He was looking at Harry while talking. Crabbe and Goyle giggled at the insult.</p>
<p>Harry ignored this. Loki rolled his eyes and responded "And I pity the ones who poke their nose where it doesn't belong because they have nothing else to do."</p>
<p>"Good one Loki." Gabriel said winking at his brother.</p>
<p>After the class, Wayward Gals and the rest of the group went to the library. Hermione had found a clue about the thing that was being guarded by the three headed dog.</p>
<p>"It has something to do with someone named Nicolas Flamel." she told them.</p>
<p>"I've read his name somewhere before but I can't remember where." Harry added "I wish I could remember though."</p>
<p>"Let's go to the library and keep looking." Sophie said "I'm sure we'll find something."</p>
<p>But despite their long efforts, they were nowhere close to finding a clue for a long time. Maybe this time would be a success.</p>
<p>Hermione and Sam started to make a list of potential topics and book names as Ron took random books off a shelf with Dean's help. Sophie was looking through a book as Jelena closed the book in front of her with disappointment and took another from the tower Andrea built on the table. Lucifer and Castiel were looking through old tomes while Gabriel and Loki looked through the index parts of the books in front of them. Harry walked towards the Restricted Section. He was thinking he would be able to find something there about Nicolas Flamel. The only problem however was that in order to be able to look at the books there, he had to get a signed approval from a teacher. He knew he wouldn't be able to get that approval. The books in that section were about dark magic which was not taught at Hogwarts and could only be read by the students who took Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class.</p>
<p>"What are you looking for kid?" asked Madam Pince the librarian.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Harry responded.</p>
<p>"Then get out, come on." Madam Pince said waving the dust brush she held.</p>
<p>"There you are." Nilsu said all of a sudden rushing towards Harry with a huge pile of books she held "I was looking for you. Help me carry these. My arms are killing me."</p>
<p>Harry took some of the books and helped Nilsu as Madam Pince glared at the duo.</p>
<p>"Saved your ass. You're welcome." Nilsu whispered after they placed the books on an empty part of their table.</p>
<p>"Yeah thanks." Harry whispered back "I was beating myself up over not being able to come up with an excuse."</p>
<p>"Well, you have one now." Nilsu whispered "Start browsing."</p>
<p>"As you wish your highness." Harry teased and took a book from the pile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Wayward Gals saw when they woke up were piles of Christmas presents near their beds.</p>
<p>"Ooooh, we have presents." Jelena said excitedly after wishing her friends Merry Christmas.</p>
<p>"What else were you expecting?" Andrea asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>"I don't get many presents you know." Jelena responded.</p>
<p>"That's because you don't ask for presents." Sophie said opening her presents.</p>
<p>"You're right Soph." Jelena said opening her presents.</p>
<p>"My pile looks like a massive book haul." Nilsu said giggling while opening another present.</p>
<p>"And mine looks like a clothing haul." Andrea said piling the presents she opened.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the winter boots Nilly." Sophie said holding a pair of boots.</p>
<p>"You're welcome Soph." Nilsu said "And thank you for the angel emoji pillow."</p>
<p>"Holy hell, Lucifer got me wine." Jelena said showing a bottle of wine.</p>
<p>"Look at the present Gabriel got me." Andrea sid opening a box "It looks like a candy store here because the box is full of sweet treats."</p>
<p>"I'm so jealous right now." Nilsu teased.</p>
<p>"Same here." Sophie agreed "You hit the jackpot."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"OWWW!" Loki yelled "Watch it Gabriel!"</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas to you too bro." Gabriel said cheerfully and got off Loki.</p>
<p>"Told you jumping on Loki to wake him up wasn't a great idea." Castiel said rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Also he's fucking heavy." Loki groaned.</p>
<p>"Lucifer is still sleeping." Sam said pointing at Lucifer who was asleep through the whole time.</p>
<p>"Let the man sleep." Dean said sitting upright on his bed.</p>
<p>"No way." Gabriel said "I won't let him miss out all the fun."</p>
<p>"At least don't jump on him." Loki said rubbing his shoulder "Or else you'll end up being a featherless halo."</p>
<p>Gabriel sneaked towards Lucifer's bed. He looked at the others with a smug look on his face. Then he turned back to Lucifer, leaned closer and screamed in Lucifer's ear.</p>
<p>Lucifer woke up screaming like a girl. Gabriel roared with laughter.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell Gabriel!" Lucifer said rubbing his ear "Couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person?"</p>
<p>"He jumped on me so I wouldn't waste my breath." Loki said getting out of his bed and reaching for the pile of presents near his bed.</p>
<p>"Yeah thank you very much for that." Lucifer said reaching for his own pile.</p>
<p>"Love me some pie." Dean said looking at the pie he held "Breakfast of champions."</p>
<p>"Hail to the king." Loki said holding a scepter.</p>
<p>"Cool scepter." Lucifer said "Really suits you."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Loki said posing with the scepter.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm full of Christmas food." Sophie said after finishing her plate.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it." Dean said filling his plate again.</p>
<p>"One to talk." Sam teased "You say you're full but keep filling your plate."</p>
<p>"Can you really blame him though?" Lucifer said finishing his drink.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say Lucifer." Nilsu said cutting her baked potato "The important thing is that we're together."</p>
<p>"Let's just enjoy this feast." Loki said munching on grapes "I'm having the time of my life."</p>
<p>"Who wants an exploding wizard cracker?" Gabriel asked holding a bunch of exploding wizard crackers.</p>
<p>"Me me me." Loki said jumping up and down.</p>
<p>"I want one too." Nilsu joined in.</p>
<p>"Give me one too." Lucifer said.</p>
<p>"Me too." Harry and Ron said in sync.</p>
<p>Gabriel gave them the exploding wizard crackers "On the count of three. One, two, three, let's explode these bad boys."</p>
<p>They exploded their wizard crackers at the same time. </p>
<p>"These are way better than their Muggle equivalents." Nilsu said holding a teddy bear.</p>
<p>"And way fancier." Lucifer agreed showing off his crown.</p>
<p>"Agreed." Loki said showing a teacup.</p>
<p>"I'd take one but I'm scared of this explosive stuff." Jelena said looking quite shy.</p>
<p>"This aren't too bad trust me." Lucifer said "Give one a try."</p>
<p>"If you say so." Jelena said taking an exploding wizard cracker. She took a deep breath and exploded the cracker.</p>
<p>"Well?" Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>"I can get used to this." Jelena said smiling at the balloons she held.</p>
<p>"They don't burst do they?" Nilsu asked looking scared.</p>
<p>"These balloons don't burst." Ron said "Why?"</p>
<p>"Dear Nilly is terrified of balloons." Sophie explained shortly.</p>
<p>"If you still want me to get rid of them, I can put them away." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"No no it's okay." Nilsu said with a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Are you girls gonna eat those cake slices or can I have them too?" Dean asked pointing at the plates in front of Nilsu and Jelena.</p>
<p>"Not even in your nightmares pretty boy." both girls said in sync and wolfed down their cake slices.</p>
<p>After the feast, everyone had a fierce snowball fight and went back to Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron played Wizard Chess with the one Harry got when he exploded his exploding wizard cracker.</p>
<p>"I won." Ron said with a smug look.</p>
<p>"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if your big bro Percy didn't try to help Harry." Gabriel said "He sucks more than Harry when it comes to this game."</p>
<p>Percy went red in the face but stayed quiet.</p>
<p>"Stop picking on the Prefect and give me one of your sandwiches." Andrea said impatiently "I'm still hungry."</p>
<p>"Your wish is my command beautiful angel." Gabriel teased and gave his full plate to Andrea.</p>
<p>Loki later on laughed with Ron and Harry at Percy chasing Fred and George for stealing his prefect badge.</p>
<p>"Wanna go on a night time stroll with me?" Lucifer asked Jelena after everyone went to bed.</p>
<p>"What if we get caught?" Jelena asked looking uncertain.</p>
<p>"I won't let us get caught." Lucifer said "Come with me."</p>
<p>"Okay." Jelena said and took Lucifer's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who would've thought the Devil would want to go on a night time stroll with someone like me?" Jelena said walking with Lucifer under the moonlight. There was still a lot of snow but the path was clear.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't see a reason why I wouldn't want to choose you to join me on a stroll in this beautiful night." Lucifer responded with a charming smile "A beautiful night with a beautiful girl by my side. It's the only thing I always wanted and nothing else can change that."</p>
<p>"So you think I'm beautiful?" Jelena asked.</p>
<p>"Yes you are." Lucifer said "Because your heart is beautiful."</p>
<p>"You are almost always surrounded by lots of pretty girls." Jelena said "I never thought you would even notice me among all those girls."</p>
<p>"Your beauty comes from your heart." Lucifer said "That's why you're beautiful."</p>
<p>Feeling touched by Lucifer's words, Jelena squeezed his hand and moved closer to him "I never thought you thought all of this about me."</p>
<p>"When I saw you," Lucifer said putting one arm around Jelena's waist and pulling her closer "I knew you were special. Because you were different. You were just different. In a way that attracted me to you."</p>
<p>"I felt the same." Jelena said looking at Lucifer "I actually fell in love with you. It was like love at first sight."</p>
<p>"I fell in love with you too." Lucifer said and planted a soft kiss on Jelena's forehead. Jelena threw her arms around Lucifer and hugged him tight.</p>
<p>"I love you Lucifer." she said putting her head on Lucifer's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I love you too Jelena." Lucifer said stroking Jelena's soft hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Night owl activated once again." Nilsu thought sitting on her bed. Sophie and Andrea were fast asleep and Jelena wasn't back yet.</p>
<p>Hogwarts was awesome and all but being a night owl there was a serious struggle for Nilsu because she had nothing to do when she was wide awake in the dead of night. Being an angel had given her plenty of advantages like mind manipulation if she got caught breaking a rule or being where she wasn't supposed to be, teleporting if she had to make a quick escape and she wouldn't have to be scared if she got caught out of bed at night thanks to her angelic stamina.</p>
<p>But being the perfect and obedient angel princess she was, she never even gave a thought to using the advantages of her angelic nature. She wasn't brave enough to pull even a little stunt. But tonight, she decided to come out of her comfort zone and have more courage.</p>
<p>She got out of the bed and got dressed quietly not to wake the other girls. Then she left the room and went down the stairs. She paused when she heard the portrait hole creaking and the Fat Lady asking "Who is there?"</p>
<p>Noticing a familiar presence at the other side of the portrait, Nilsu teleported herself to the doorway and responded "Sorry for scaring you. Wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I must've bumped to the portrait."</p>
<p>"No problem dear." Fat Lady responded and Nilsu left the Common Room using her mind manipulation power.</p>
<p>Focusing a little more, she sensed that the presence belonged to Harry.</p>
<p>"I can see you." she whispered softly causing Harry to stop all of a sudden.</p>
<p>"Nilsu? I didn't think you would be wandering around." Harry whispered back turning to look at the angel.</p>
<p>"I couldn't sleep and Jelena isn't back yet so I decided to take a walk as well." she whispered "But what are you doing up?"</p>
<p>"Going to the library to do more research." Harry whispered back "I'm using my dad's Invisibility Cloak."</p>
<p>"I'll help you too so I can have something to do as well." Nilsu whispered with a giggle and the duo made their way to the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"What time is it?" Jelena asked raising her head to look at Lucifer.</p>
<p>"It's getting quite late." Lucifer answered Jelena's question "We'd better go to bed."</p>
<p>"Great idea." Jelena said "We already took enough risk being outside this long."</p>
<p>"But it was fun wasn't it?" Lucifer asked giving Jelena a sly look.</p>
<p>"I have to admit that it was quite fun." Jelena said giggling "Maybe we can do it more often when we get the chance."</p>
<p>"I like the sound of that." Lucifer said and him and Jelena walked together back to the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's really dark in here." Harry said quietly.</p>
<p>"Indeed it is." Nilsu agreed "Light your lantern."</p>
<p>"Okay give me a minute."</p>
<p>The dim light of the lit lantern made it easier to locate things in the dark library. Nilsu and Harry made their way towards the Restricted Section at the back of the library. Harry reached forward and unlocked the doors which opened without making a sound. He raised the lantern higher to see the names of the books.</p>
<p>"Can't see the names well enough even with the dim light." he said after trying to read another book's name.</p>
<p>"Well no shit." Nilsu responded casually "These books are quite old. One would think of inventing a spell to preserve them in mint condition to make it easier to read the titles but hey who am I to talk anyway? I'm not the one writing them nor the one inventing spells."</p>
<p>"Can we talk about this later when we're trying not to get caught?" Harry whispered giving the angel a warning look.</p>
<p>"Okay sorry." Nilsu responded lowering her voice a little more "Hey look, this book's title says Famous Fire Eaters. Bet I could come across a lot of demon names in that one."</p>
<p>"And this one says 15th Century Fiends." Harry added pointing at another book</p>
<p>"Once again demons. Muggles gave this name to the demons in charge of the torture duties in Hell." Nilsu explained briefly.</p>
<p>"Which means Nicolas Flamel isn't mentioned in neither of those books." Harry said "We need to keep looking."</p>
<p>They kept looking but it was starting to get more and more tricky every second. Some books had no name. One had a dark stain which looked like blood.</p>
<p>"Do you feel that?" Nilsu asked "I thought I heard a whisper."</p>
<p>"Me too." Harry agreed "It's as if the books know we're not supposed to be here."</p>
<p>"Either that or we're starting to get paranoid." Nilsu said looking around one last time before turning her attention back to the books "How about this one over there?"</p>
<p>"The one with the silver lines on a dark cover? Yeah that one seems interesting." Harry said approvingly taking his cloak off and placing the lantern on it. He reached for the book and pulled it out "It's quite heavy."</p>
<p>"Let me give you a hand." Nilsu said and helped Harry hold the book "Let's open it."</p>
<p>A loud screech pierced through the haunting silence as soon as Harry opened the book. The book was letting out a blood curdling, almost deafening screech.</p>
<p>He snapped the book shut almost right away and quickly placed it back on the shelf.</p>
<p>"Holy hell that was loud." Nilsu said calming her shaky breath.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it." Harry agreed.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" a voice echoed a few seconds later.</p>
<p>"Shit! The last thing we need is Filch right now!" Nilsu hissed "We need to make a quick escape. Hurry up."</p>
<p>Harry pulled his cloak but the lantern fell onto the floor and died out.</p>
<p>"I know you're in there!" Filch's voice echoed again "You can't hide."</p>
<p>"Quick! Put your cloak back on!" Nilsu whispered to Harry again. He did as the angel told.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" Filch repeated getting closer "Show yourself!"</p>
<p>"Give me your hand." Nilsu whispered to Harry. He reached and held the angel's hand. And one second later, they were out of the library.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Nilsu asked looking at Harry's pale face.</p>
<p>"Yeah." he responded through shaky, quick breaths.</p>
<p>"Takes a while to get used to teleporting." Nilsu said adjusting Harry's cloak "This way." she added pointing at the dark hallway ahead.</p>
<p>They held each other's hands again and moved as fast as possible without making any noise.</p>
<p>Harry pulled Nilsu a few steps back when they heard familiar voices.</p>
<p>"Severus I-" Quirrel was saying.</p>
<p>"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel." Snape cut him off.</p>
<p>"I d-d-d-don't know w-w-what y-you m-m-mean." Quirrel said looking panicked and confused.</p>
<p>"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape responded sternly.</p>
<p>"I'll go first." Harry mimed to Nilsu and snuck past Snape and Quirrel. Nilsu followed Harry but panicked when she thought Snape heard the clink of her silver bracelet. She held her wrist and moved quicker.</p>
<p>Snape turned his attention back to Quirrel "We'll have another little chat soon when you've got time to decide where your loyalties lie."</p>
<p>"Professors," Filch rushed towards them with the broken lantern "I found this in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed."</p>
<p>Snape and Quirrel rushed after Filch as Nilsu opened the door behind her quietly and pushed Harry in. She followed him inside and quietly shut the door.</p>
<p>"That was close." Harry said taking his cloak off again.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it. I'm not wearing this bracelet again if I ever wander around." Nilsu agreed.</p>
<p>It took a few seconds to understand what kind of a room they were hiding in.</p>
<p>It looked like an unused room with nothing but a massive mirror in it which was placed against the wall.</p>
<p>"Why is this mirror here?" Nilsu asked unable to take her eyes off it.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Harry answered the angel's question and moved closer to the mirror.</p>
<p>As soon as he looked at the mirror, 2 people appeared on his both sides. Harry looked around but couldn't see anyone besides Nilsu who was studying the mirror's frame.</p>
<p>He turned back to look at the mirror. Those people appeared again on his both sides. He looked at the people. A woman and a man were smiling at him.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful woman with dark red hair and green eyes. The man on his other side looked similar to him with glasses and messy dark hair.</p>
<p>Harry was so close to the mirror that he was gonna bump into it if he took another step forward.</p>
<p>"Mom?" he whispered "Dad?"</p>
<p>They just smiled at him. Then the woman placed one hand on Harry's shoulder as she smiled with teary eyes.</p>
<p>"I can see them too." Nilsu said startling Harry a little.</p>
<p>"You can?" Harry asked turning to look at the angel.</p>
<p>"Angels can see all." Nilsu said with a soft voice "And the mirror is showing you exactly what you want to see."</p>
<p>"How do you know?" Harry asked. Nilsu pulled Harry a few steps back and pointed at the top of the mirror frame.</p>
<p>The writing on the mirror read <em>"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"</em></p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Harry asked trying to understand the writing.</p>
<p>"It means <em>I show not your face but your heart's desire</em>." Nilsu responded "Your heart's desire is to see your parents and the mirror shows you that."</p>
<p>"But how can you see what I see?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"I wasn't looking at just the mirror." Nilsu said "While studying it, I looked at the writing and then I looked into your heart. That's how I recognized this mirror."</p>
<p>"What would you see if you looked at it too?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Nilsu said "Nothing but myself. Because I already have everything I ever wanted."</p>
<p>Harry touched the mirror. It looked as though he could reach in and touch his parents. Nilsu stood beside Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder "Such a beautiful thing to see in a mirror. But also very sad given the way you earned your fame."</p>
<p>"I never got the chance to know them." Harry responded "I didn't even know the way they looked until now. I didn't know anything about them."</p>
<p>"I know the feeling." Nilsu said "But I hope the thought of them being in Heaven will comfort you a little. They're in a special part of Heaven."</p>
<p>"They are?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Nilsu and Harry didn't talk for a while. They kept looking at the mirror until a noise coming from a far distance snapped them out.</p>
<p>"We should go back to bed." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>"Indeed." Harry responded and followed the angel after putting his cloak back on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nilsu entered the dorm room as Jelena was getting ready for bed.</p>
<p>"Where were you?" Jelena asked "It's so late."</p>
<p>Nilsu told everything as she got ready for bed as well.</p>
<p>"Looks like you had quite the night." Jelena commented after Nilsu was done telling.</p>
<p>"I sure did." Nilsu agreed "How was your romantic stroll?"</p>
<p>"My stroll was awesome." Jelena said happily "And it was quite romantic you know."</p>
<p>"Thought so." Nilsu commented "Must've been pretty nice to be in Lucifer's arms."</p>
<p>"I can say the same thing about you and Harry." Jelena said with a smug look on her face.</p>
<p>"We just held hands. No big deal." Nilsu defended herself "It wasn't romantic."</p>
<p>"Well whatever helps you sleep at night dear Nilly." Jelena said keeping the smug look on her face.</p>
<p>"Not so loud! You'll wake up Sophie and Andrea!" Nilsu hissed as she got in the bed.</p>
<p>"I'll sleep too and so should you." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"Fine fine. Enough boy chatter." Nilsu said and turned to her left side.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's this I hear about family?" Loki asked wanting to know what Harry and Ron were talking about.</p>
<p>Harry told Loki what happened last night.</p>
<p>"Must've been a beautiful moment you had when you saw your parents." Loki commented after Harry finished telling what he saw in the mirror of Erised.</p>
<p>"Ron and I will go tonight as well." Harry said "You can come too if you want."</p>
<p>"Count me in as well then." Loki said approvingly.</p>
<p>"And if you want to know more about your parents," Nilsu joined in and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder "I can tell you about them anytime you want."</p>
<p>"Thanks Nilsu." Harry said in return.</p>
<p>"It's kinda bad you two couldn't find any information about Flamel though." Ron said sadly.</p>
<p>"At least we do know that he's not a fire eater nor a 15th century fiend." Nilsu commented "So that narrows our research field at least a little bit."</p>
<p>"Yeah but we still have a lot to go through." Loki said with an annoyed look on his face.</p>
<p>"Let's hope Hermione will find some info." Nilsu responded shutting down Loki's protest.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Ron asked Harry "You seem kinda strange."</p>
<p>Harry didn't respond. He stayed quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Harry, Ron and Loki wandered around in the dark passageways for an hour in hopes of finding the room which had the mirror.</p>
<p>"I'm freezing." Ron complained "Forget it. Let's go back."</p>
<p>"No!" Harry opposed "It must be around here somewhere."</p>
<p>"Don't you ever pay attention to your surroundings?" Loki scolded Harry "We've been wandering around for an hour and we're still not even close."</p>
<p>"It's around here somewhere." Harry repeated "I know it is. It must be."</p>
<p>The trio passed by the ghost of a witch who was floating towards the other direction and didn't come across anyone else. Harry stopped when he saw a suit of armor as Ron was starting to complain again about freezing.</p>
<p>"Are we gonna spend another hour wandering around?" Loki asked.</p>
<p>"This way." Harry said "Yeah, there it is."</p>
<p>He pushed the door open and the trio entered the room. Loki shut the door as Harry took his Invisibility Cloak off and ran towards the mirror.</p>
<p>"I don't know what Ron sees but I can see your parents." Loki said "Your mother looks so pretty."</p>
<p>"I don't see anything." Ron said</p>
<p>"Can't you see my parents?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"No," Ron responded "I only see you."</p>
<p>"Stand where I'm standing and look more carefully." Harry said moving aside. But it didn't make any difference. Neither of them could see each other's parents.</p>
<p>"How come you can see everything in the mirror but we can't see each other's parents?" Harry asked looking at Loki.</p>
<p>"In case you forgot, I'm the God of Mischief." Loki said "Realities and illusions are my strength."</p>
<p>"So that means neither of us can see your parents either." Harry said frowning.</p>
<p>"No but the only thing I can see in the mirror is my mother." Loki said "The woman whose heart I broke but couldn't make up for it because of her death."</p>
<p>He looked in the mirror at the reflection beside him "I'm sorry Frigga. I'm very sorry mother. If only I could undo everything and tell you what an amazing woman you were for standing up for my life to be spared."</p>
<p>He wped his tears quickly when he noticed both Harry and Ron looking at him.</p>
<p>"Let me look in the mirror again." Ron said and Loki moved aside.</p>
<p>"Look at me!" Ron said looking amazed by what he was seeing.</p>
<p>"Can you see your parents?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Want me to tell you or should I let Ron tell it?" Loki responded with another question.</p>
<p>"I wanna hear it from Ron." Harry responded.</p>
<p>"I'm by myself." Ron said "But I'm changed. I'm the Headboy."</p>
<p>"What?!" Harry exclaimed with shock.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm wearing the same badge Bill wore." Ron responded "I'm also holding both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. I'm also the Quidditch captain."</p>
<p>"He pretty much sees himself as being burdened with glorious purpose." Loki summarized shortly.</p>
<p>"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked looking at Harry and Loki.</p>
<p>"How can it be?" Harry asked "My parents are dead. Let me have another look."</p>
<p>"You looked all night yesterday." Ron protested "Let me look a little longer."</p>
<p>"So what if you're holding the Quidditch Cup? I wanna see my mom and dad!" Harry said pushing Ron aside.</p>
<p>"Don't push me!" Ron responded pushing Harry back.</p>
<p>"ENOUGH!" Loki yelled "Both of you cut it out!"</p>
<p>Then a sudden noise in the hallway ended the argument as Loki lowered his voice.</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how loud we've been talking?" Loki asked looking annoyed and frustrated.</p>
<p>Ron pulled the cloak over himself and Harry as Loki made himself invisible. They were just in time because the door opened and Filch's cat Mrs. Norris stared at the spot the trio was standing.</p>
<p>After what felt like centuries, Mrs. Norris turned around and left.</p>
<p>"This place is not safe." Ron said "She must've gone to get Filch. She must've heard us. Let's go."</p>
<p>"Of course she heard us." Loki hissed as Ron pulled Harry out of the room "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle had heard the ruckus."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, the snow had still not melted yet.</p>
<p>"Wanna play chess with me Harry?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"No." Harry responded.</p>
<p>"How about we go and see Hagrid?" Ron asked this time.</p>
<p>"You go." Harry responded.</p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking." Ron said "You're thinking about the mirror."</p>
<p>"Of course he would think about the mirror." Lucifer piped up "Who wouldn't? Especially if it's a mirror which shows you your desires."</p>
<p>"Don't go tonight." Ron said to Harry.</p>
<p>"Why?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"I have a bad feeling." Ron responded "You barely avoided Filch, Snape and Mrs. Norris. It doesn't matter if they see you or not. But what if they bump into you? What if you knock something down?"</p>
<p>"You're talking like Hermione." Harry responded.</p>
<p>"Harry I'm serious." Ron said "Don't go."</p>
<p>"You know it's no use trying to talk him out of this." Lucifer said "He wants to see his heart's desire even if he can't reach it. Heart desires are my strength. Trust me."</p>
<p>"And he's willing to take the risk so he's the one with the responsibility." Loki agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of the Christmas holiday, Loki shared the same dormitory with Harry and Ron until the others got back. He used this opportunity to tell Harry that trying to forget about the mirror was gonna make everything better.</p>
<p>Even though it wasn't easy, Harry took Loki's advice and his Invisibility Cloak stayed at the bottom of his trunk throughout the rest of the holiday.</p>
<p>Even though Loki knew it wasn't going to be easy, he was still willing to help Harry as much as he could. Even going as far as staying by Harry's side and giving him comfort when he had nightmares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night was no different.</p>
<p>Loki woke up when he heard a sob. Knowing that Harry had nightmares, Loki got up and walked towards Harry's bed.</p>
<p>Letting out a deep sigh, Loki sat by Harry's bedside and shook him gently.</p>
<p>Harry woke up gasping for air and letting out a small, almost quiet cry. He sat upright and wiped the tears on his face.</p>
<p>"The same nightmare." he said after his breathing was back to normal "My parents, disappearing with the strike of a green light. And I heard the laughter of a high pitched voice again."</p>
<p>"I know." Loki said calmly "You're still trying to forget what you saw in the mirror."</p>
<p>"It's not easy though." Harry said trying to hold back another sob "I can't forget it."</p>
<p>"If it were easy," Loki said getting in bed with Harry "Everyone would do it."</p>
<p>"How do you do that?" Harry asked "How do you keep yourself well put together after seeing your mother in the mirror like I saw my parents?"</p>
<p>"At first, I was struggling as well." Loki said "I mean when I got the news that my mother died. I was a mess. Even though Frigga wasn't my real mother, she was still a wonderful mother."</p>
<p>"Frigga wasn't your real mother?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"I was adopted." Loki said and told the story of his heritage. Harry listened to him patiently.</p>
<p>"I know I broke her heart." Loki said "But I know she forgave me. She knew I had a soft spot for her. So she knows I didn't mean to break her heart."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a comforting thought." Harry said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"It really is." Loki said pulling Harry in for a hug "And you have a comforting thought as well. Because you're lucky to have angel friends who can tell you about your parents if you want."</p>
<p>"I know." Harry said returning Loki's hug "That makes me feel a lot better."</p>
<p>"I'm happy to hear that." Loki said approvingly "You can forget what you saw in the mirror and move on. I believe in you."</p>
<p>"That's good to know." Harry responded, smiling with the comfort he received from Loki.</p>
<p>"You want me to stay with you for the rest of the night?" Loki asked after a few quite minutes passed.</p>
<p>"I'm okay but thank you for the suggestion." Harry answered Loki's question.</p>
<p>"Alright then." Loki said "Good night."</p>
<p>"You too." Harry said and Loki got back into his own bed.</p>
<p>Soon, both Harry and Loki fell back asleep and there were no nightmares for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione returned the day before the classes started. She hadn't found any info about Flamel either.</p>
<p>They were starting to lose hope but kept going to the library to research. Harry, Loki and Nilsu had more limited time because Quidditch practices were back in session.</p>
<p>Team captain Oliver Wood was making the team practice harder and even the rain taking over after the snow was unable to discourage him. Weasley twins were complaining about Oliver Wood being too much of a fanatic but Harry, Loki and Nilsu were thinking otherwise. It was gonna be the first time in 7 years that Gryffindor might take Slytherin's place in the 1st place for the Quidditch Cup.</p>
<p>Loki's efforts were successful when Harry told him that the nightmares were starting to get less frequent thanks to the long and exhausting Quidditch practices and the passion of victory.</p>
<p>On a wet and muddy day of practice, Oliver Wood told the team that he had bad news. He was already frustrated with the Weasley twins because they were flying down onto each other and hopping on their broomsticks as though they were going to fall off.</p>
<p>"Quit fooling around!" Oliver Wood yelled at the twins "We might lose the match for this piece of bad news I'm about to give."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me our vocal cords are fucked up for nothing." Loki said angrily.</p>
<p>"What's the bad news anyway?" Nilsu asked.</p>
<p>"Snape will refree the match and he will do everything he can to take points off Gryffindor." Oliver Wood answered the angel's question.</p>
<p>Hearing that, George Weasley fell off his broomstick for real.</p>
<p>"What the actual fuck?!" Loki exclaimed.</p>
<p>"You gotta be kidding me!" Nilsu snarled.</p>
<p>"Snape will refree the match?" George said spitting mud out of his mouth "When has he ever done that? He will take side, he won't let us pass Slytherin."</p>
<p>The other players agreed with George.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault." Olver Wood said "Just have a clean game and don't let Snape pick on us."</p>
<p>"Easier said than done pal." Nilsu said "I would pick sides too if I didn't want my seven year victory streak to be broken."</p>
<p>After the practice, Harry, Loki and Nilsu went back to Gryffindor Common Room to tell the others what they heard.</p>
<p>"Don't play." Hermione said after Harry gave the news.</p>
<p>"Tell that you're sick." Ron joined in.</p>
<p>"Pretend that you broke your foot." Hermione suggested.</p>
<p>"Or break it for real." Ron said.</p>
<p>"I can't." Harry said "I'm the only Seeker. Without me, the team can't do anything."</p>
<p>"Harry is right." Gabriel said "He's the only Seeker and the strongest shot for the team to win."</p>
<p>"The fastest one as well." Andrea piped up.</p>
<p>At that moment, Neville entered the common room. No one could understand how he managed to do that without anyone's help because his legs were locked with a leg-locker curse. It looked like he hopped up the stairs like a rabbit.</p>
<p>Everyone laughed except for Hermione who immediately cast a counter spell. Neville got up trembling after the curse was lifted.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Hermione asked helping Neville sit down.</p>
<p>"Malfoy." Neville said "We bumped into each other in front of the library. He said he was looking for someone to try out a spell."</p>
<p>"That son of a bitch screwed you so bad." Dean commented.</p>
<p>"Go to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she needs to know about this." Sam agreed "Tell her."</p>
<p>Neville shook his head "I don't want any more trouble."</p>
<p>"You gotta learn to stand up to him." Ron said.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Lucifer piped up "You can't let him bully you just because you don't want any more trouble. You can't go on like this."</p>
<p>"You gotta stand up for yourself." Jelena agreed.</p>
<p>"Don't waste your breath to tell me that I'm too coward to be a Gryffindor." Neville said "Malfoy already said that."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Jelena asked "Look my friend, you can't let someone else define who you are. He has no idea about who you really are. Don't let others tell you who you are and what you're meant to do. Be your supernatural self and have faith."</p>
<p>Harry gave a Chocolate Frog to cheer Neville up. Neville almost cried.</p>
<p>"You're worth twelve of Malfoy." Harry said "The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor."</p>
<p>"And where's that asshole? In the house of cocky assholes." Jelena added.</p>
<p>Neville smiled a little while opening the Chocolate Frog.</p>
<p>"Thanks everyone." he said "I'd better go to bed. You want the card Harry? You collect them, right?"</p>
<p>Harry looked at the famous wizard card as Neville walked away.</p>
<p>"Dumbledore again." he said "He was in the first card too."</p>
<p>"Looks like I'm not the only one collecting them." Sam said "If you're not interested in making a trivia quiz, give me your duplicates. Maybe I can even publish my trivia quiz."</p>
<p>"Maybe." Dean said "So I can be headache free without you telling me who invented which potion that makes you spit fire like a dragon or who invented which spell that makes you grow an arm out of your head."</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Harry let out a sharp gasp.</p>
<p>""What is it?" Loki asked.</p>
<p>"I found him." Harry said "I found Flamel."</p>
<p>"You did? Where?" Jelena asked.</p>
<p>"I told you I've read this name somewhere." Harry said excitedly "When I was on the train on our way here. Listen to this."</p>
<p>"Go ahead." Lucifer encouraged Harry.</p>
<p>"Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel." Harry read the card.</p>
<p>Hermione sprung up from her seat. She looked quite excited. She rushed upstairs and came back with a thick book.</p>
<p>"I had you looking in the wrong section." she said "How could I be so stupid?"</p>
<p>"Well, you're smarter than us so I wouldn't consider you to be stupid." Jelena said as Hermione slammed the book on the table.</p>
<p>"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said as she opened the book.</p>
<p>"This is light?" Ron asked looking super confused.</p>
<p>Hermione gave Ron an angry glare in response.</p>
<p>"Don't get between a book lover and her book." Nilsu said.</p>
<p>"Discuss your bookworm ethics later and tell us what the hell is going on." Lucifer said impatiently.</p>
<p>Hermione flipped through pages and pointed at a paragraph "Here it is. Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."</p>
<p>"What?" Harry, Ron and Dean asked in sync.</p>
<p>"Honestly don't you three read?" Hermione asked casting the boys another angry glare.</p>
<p>"You know I hate reading." Dean said "It's boring unless it's a certain reading material."</p>
<p>"And we all know what it is." Lucifer said.</p>
<p>"Go on." Sophie encouraged Hermione.</p>
<p>"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers." Hermione continued reading "It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel."</p>
<p>"Many alchemists have tried to make this stone." Sam said "But only Flamel managed to create the perfect one."</p>
<p>"A stone that can produce gold and make someone immortal." Harry said "No wonder Snape wants it. Anyone would."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't." Nilsu objected.</p>
<p>"Of course you wouldn't." Lucifer said "Because angels are already immortal. And me."</p>
<p>"Okay whatever." Hermione said "The point is, what the three-headed-dog Fluffy is guarding is the Philosopher's Stone. That's what's hidden under the trapdoor."</p>
<p>"Great." Loki said "Now that this is outta the way, we gotta think about the upcoming Quidditch match. What are we gonna decide on?"</p>
<p>"I'll play." Harry said "If I don't, all of the Slytherins are gonna think I'm scared of Snape. I'll show them. Just you wait until we win. This will wipe the smirks off their faces."</p>
<p>"Now that's our badass friend." Sophie said proudly.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Loki said "Let's show everyone what more our best Seeker has in store."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Weren't you saying yesterday that you were gonna show everyone you weren't scared?" Loki asked Harry who looked like he was about to get ready for a combat against a pack of hellhounds.</p>
<p>"Go easy on him a little." Nilsu warned Loki "I went on stage countless times and despite that, I still can't stop my legs from trembling."</p>
<p>Harry smiled a little after hearing that, knowing he wasn't alone.</p>
<p>"Angelic empathy power activated eh Nilly?" Loki teased the angel.</p>
<p>"Shut up." Nilsu responded defensively "A little pearl of wisdom never hurts."</p>
<p>"You're blushing." Loki said giving Nilsu a smug look.</p>
<p>"Loki cut it out." Nilsu responded feeling her cheeks going red.</p>
<p>"Okay okay. I'll stop for now." Loki said "But admit it. You fancy him." he added after Oliver Wood pulled Harry aside for a few final words of encouragement.</p>
<p>Nilsu kicked Loki's leg "I said cut it out."</p>
<p>"Alright alright." Loki said bending down to rub his leg "Let's just get on with this match."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know it's gonna be an intense match when even the cheerleaders are nervous." Jelena said pointing at where Nilsu and Loki were standing.</p>
<p>"They'll get over it quickly." Lucifer said to comfort Jelena "They will need to tear their vocal cords off for this so they need to fully focus."</p>
<p>"You're not being helpful." Gabriel said.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying it as it is." Lucifer responded defensively.</p>
<p>"Okay whatever." Gabriel said "You do you bro."</p>
<p>"Here they come." Sophie said pointing at the rest of the team.</p>
<p>"And so it begins." Andrea piped up "Let's see how this goes."</p>
<p>"I've got an idea." Gabriel said and stood up. And within the blink of an eye, he released illusions of white doves. Andrea did the same.</p>
<p>"Let's help our cheerleaders then." Lucifer said and joined the cheer with Gabriel and Andrea. Then the others followed along.</p>
<p>Hermione also sprung up cheering for Harry to get the Snitch.</p>
<p>"There he goes. Almost there. A little further and YES! HE GOT IT!" Loki cheered jumping up and down.</p>
<p>"5 minutes must be the shortest Quidditch game record." Lucifer said spinning Jelena.</p>
<p>"Indeed it is!" Gabriel exclaimed with excitement and hugged Andrea.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's taking Harry so long?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"Putting a broomstick in a broomstick storage shouldn't take this long." Lucifer joined in.</p>
<p>"Knowing Harry, he probably got caught up in another thing and got distracted." Nilsu commented.</p>
<p>"But it worked once didn't it? Maybe it can happen again." Lucifer responded to this comment.</p>
<p>"Maybe but I'm a little worried." Jelena said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Same here." Andrea responded "It wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't so dark outside."</p>
<p>"He couldn't have gotten lost could he?" Sophie guessed.</p>
<p>"Chill out will you?" Hermione said impatiently.</p>
<p>"Sorry Mione." Jelena said "I just hope he doesn't put himself in a bad situation."</p>
<p>"Same here." Nilsu agreed.</p>
<p>At that moment, Harry walked in.</p>
<p>"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"I've got something to tell you." Harry said.</p>
<p>"Spill the tea sis." Loki teased.</p>
<p>"We were right." Harry said after taking a deep breath "The thing being guarded is the Philosopher's Stone. Snape wanted Quirrel to help him steal the stone."</p>
<p>"With his paranoid nature, Quirrel is an easy target." Lucifer said "Makes sense."</p>
<p>"Snape asked how to get past Fluffy." Harry continued "And said something about Quirrel's hocus pocus."</p>
<p>"So that means..." Loki said.</p>
<p>"There are other things alongside Fluffy to guard the stone." Harry said "Some spells. And Quirrel knows a few counter Dark Arts spells to clear Snape's path."</p>
<p>"So you're saying that as long as Quirrel resists, Snape won't be able to get the stone." Hermione said with fear.</p>
<p>"So that means the stone won't be where it lies next Tuesday." Ron added.</p>
<p>"Unless we find a way to put a stop to that." Loki said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hermione there are centuries until exams." Ron whined.</p>
<p>"10 weeks." Hermione said sternly "Not centuries. Almost a second for Nicolas Flamel."</p>
<p>"But we're not six hundred years old." Ron reminded "Why do you even rewrite the notes anyway? After all, you know everything."</p>
<p>"Are you crazy?!" Hermione exploded "We need to pass these exams to get to our second year. I should've started a month ago."</p>
<p>"Angels are the ones with the bragging rights by the way." Dean reminded Ron "Lucky bastards know everything."</p>
<p>"Sometimes I wish I was an angel too." Ron said "Then I wouldn't have to study."</p>
<p>"It's not all that it's cracked up to be you know." Castiel said "You would hate being an angel."</p>
<p>"It's much more boring and even casting an angry glare at a new creation is a no no which gets you kicked out of your home." Lucifer agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Ron, the teachers seemed to agree with Hermione. With huge piles of homework, Easter wasn't as fun as Christmas was.</p>
<p>"I'll never remember this." Ron said one day throwing his quill.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it." Dean agreed looking out the window at the beautiful weather.</p>
<p>Harry raised his head from his book when he heard Gabriel asking "What is Hagrid doing here?"</p>
<p>"Also what is he hiding behind his back?" Andrea asked.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here Hagrid?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"I was just looking around." Hagrid responded "You're still not researching Nicolas Flamel are you?"</p>
<p>"It's been centuries since we found out who he was." Ron said "And we know what the dog is protecting. It's..."</p>
<p>He stopped when Andrea elbowed him "Not so loud."</p>
<p>"We actually have a few things to ask." Harry said "About what else other than Fluffy is protecting the..."</p>
<p>He also stopped when Nilsu kicked his leg "Not here."</p>
<p>"Look," Hagrid said "Come see me later. Can't promise to tell anythng. Students are not allowed to know."</p>
<p>"Then we'll see you later." Harry said and Hagrid walked away.</p>
<p>"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Maybe something about The Stone?" Loki asked.</p>
<p>"I'll have a look." Sam said "Let's see which section he was in."</p>
<p>He returned a minute later with a few books.</p>
<p>"Dragons?" Ron whispered when Sam placed the books on the table.</p>
<p>"He was looking for books about dragons?" Jelena asked "But why?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Sophie said "But look at the titles. Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide."</p>
<p>"Hagrid always wanted a dragon." Harry said "He told me when we first met."</p>
<p>"That explains everything." Castiel said "Do you think he is gonna raise a dragon?"</p>
<p>"Why else would he be reading about them?" Lucifer answered Castiel's question "Maybe he already started."</p>
<p>"But it's against our laws." Ron said "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that."</p>
<p>"Exactly." Dean said "If you guys tried to feed a dragon in your front yards, your home would be a tourist attraction for the curious Muggles."</p>
<p>"You can't even tame dragons." Ron said "They're very dangerous. You should see Charlie's burns from running after wild dragons in Romania."</p>
<p>"But there aren't any wild dragons in England are there?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Of course there are." Ron responded "Welsh Green and Hebridean Black."</p>
<p>"Outlawing dragon breeding might even be a blessing." Dean said "Because you can't feed them in your home. If you put them in the garden, they will burn your neighbors and eat them as Sunday Roast."</p>
<p>"The Ministry has also bewitched the Muggles so that if they see a dragon, they forget immediately." Ron said.</p>
<p>"So what is Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Lucifer, Jelena and Nilsu went to see Hagrid.</p>
<p>"Why are all the curtains drawn?" Nilsu asked.</p>
<p>"Not all of us are confident enough to show off our dragon breeding skills you know." Jelena responded sarcastically.</p>
<p>"I never said that!" Nilsu responded defensively.</p>
<p>"Not to mention that you prefer cold over hot." Lucifer added.</p>
<p>Hermione knocked on the front door of the hut. Hagrid let them in and shut the door immediately.</p>
<p>The hut was hot like an oven. It was a warm day but the furnace was burning..</p>
<p>"Were you going to ask me something?" Hagrid asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Harry said "What else other than Fluffy is guarding The Philosopher's Stone?"</p>
<p>"Can't tell." Hagrid said "One, even I don't know. And two, you already learned so many things that I wouldn't say even if I knew."</p>
<p>"Maybe you don't want to tell us but you must know something." Lucifer said "After all, you know a lot of things."</p>
<p>"Besides, we're just curious." Hermione joined in "Who does Dumbledore trust besides you for this job?"</p>
<p>"Guess it won't hurt if I tell you." Hagrid said feeling flattered by the complimentary "He borrowed Fluffy from me, some teachers cast spells,"</p>
<p>"Which ones?" Nilsu asked.</p>
<p>"Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrel," Hagrid counted "Dumbledore also did some things. And wait a minute. I almost forgot. Professor Snape."</p>
<p>"Really?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"You still don't get it do you?" Hagrid responded "Snape helped guarding it. Why would he want to steal it?"</p>
<p>"Makes sense." Nilsu said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"And you're the only one who can get past Fluffy aren't you?" Harry asked "You wouldn't tell anyone would you? Even a teacher?"</p>
<p>"Only me and Professor Dumbledore knows." Hagrid answered.</p>
<p>"Alright then." Harry said "Well, that's something. Can you open the window Hagrid? I'm toast."</p>
<p>"Yeah me too." Nilsu said fanning herself.</p>
<p>"It's like a sauna in here. Can you open the window at least a little?" Jelena asked with a dry voice.</p>
<p>"Forgive me I can't." Hagrid said.</p>
<p>"No problem for me but the others look like they're about to combust." Lucifer said.</p>
<p>"And what's that?" Harry asked pointing at what was on the furnace.</p>
<p>"I think I know what it is." Nilsu said moving towards the furnace "It's a dragon egg."</p>
<p>"Where did you get that from Hagrid?" Ron asked "That must've cost a fortune."</p>
<p>"Especially if these are considered to be black market items, they must be hella expensive." Lucifer commented.</p>
<p>"I won it." Hagrid said "Last night. I went to the village to have a drink or two, played cards with a stranger. Not gonna lie, he seemed happy to get rid of it."</p>
<p>"I would wanna get rid of it too if I were him." Nilsu said "Can't take the risk of being seen around with a dragon egg in my hand."</p>
<p>"What are you gonna do after it hatches?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'." Hagrid said taking a book from under his pillow "Got this outta the library. Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. It's a bit outta date o' course but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour."</p>
<p>"Ewww!" Nilsu said with a disgusted look on her face.</p>
<p>"I don't know about you but it would be better if I didn't hear about the blood and brandy cocktail." Jelena agreed.</p>
<p>"Not a cocktail mix I would prefer to drink but dragons seem to enjoy this so I'm not gonna waste my time judging a dragon's cocktail preferences." Lucifer said with a dramatic eye roll.</p>
<p>"Okay, enough with the cocktail talk," Jelena said "Which breed is this dragon?"</p>
<p>"Norwegian Ridgeback." Hagrid answered Jelena's question "They're quite rare."</p>
<p>Even though Hagrid looked happy, Hermione looked concerned.</p>
<p>"Hagrid," she said "You live in a wooden house."</p>
<p>"Wooden house aside," Nilsu added "Imagine when this thing becomes fully grown. I'd be scared shitless to even keep it around."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Now there was another issue to be concerned about. What was going to happen if someone understood that Hagrid was feeding an illegal dragon in his hut?</p>
<p>A few days later, Harry's owl Hedwig brought a note. There were only 2 words on the note: <em>It's hatching</em></p>
<p>Ron wanted to skip Herbology and to go the hut. Hermione protested right away.</p>
<p>"Hermione how many times can someone see a dragon egg hatch in their lives?" Ron defended his decision.</p>
<p>"We have class, we'll get in trouble." Hermione defended her side of the argument "And think about what will happen to Hagrid. If they find out what he's doing, our trouble will be nothing compared to his."</p>
<p>"I'm in the middle about this one." Sophie said "It's an exciting experience but I'm not fond of getting in trouble for skipping class."</p>
<p>"Quiet." Harry whispered.</p>
<p>Malfoy was a few steps ahead of them. He had stopped to listen to their conversation. How much of it had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face one bit.</p>
<p>"Do you think he heard enough?" Sophie asked.</p>
<p>"Dunno but I'm more worried about the other 2 over there almost at the same hearing distance." Ron said pointing at 2 other students who had also stopped to listen.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about them." Sophie assured Ron "They're harmless."</p>
<p>"How do you know?" Ron asked "Do you know them?"</p>
<p>"The one with the baseball bat is Negan Smith." Sophie said "He's the leader of a group named Saviors. A group of warriors."</p>
<p>"No wonder he was sorted into Gryffindor." Dean said.</p>
<p>"I thought for sure he'd be in Slytherin after his rough reputation but he redeemed himself." Sophie commented.</p>
<p>"What about the other guy?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"That one is Rick Grimes." Sophie answered "Him and Negan used to be enemies because of Negan's bad reputation. He used to be the former leader of a group named Alexandria Safe Zone. Another group of warriors. But Rick's main intention was to eliminate Negan because of Negan's cruel ways of establishing dominance."</p>
<p>"How come they're hanging out together now?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Negan was fond of Rick's son Carl." Sophie said.</p>
<p>"What?!" Ron exclaimed "He has a child? At this age?"</p>
<p>"Him and Negan are celestial warriors like me." Sophie said "It's different for celestial beings."</p>
<p>Ron blushed with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Overall, we can trust them am I right?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"We can." Sophie answered with a proud smile.</p>
<p>"Now we need to decide on our next move." Harry said "What should we do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione and Ron kept arguing until Herbology class and finally, Hermione accepted going at the break.</p>
<p>After the class ended, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the hut with Lucifer. This time, Sophie and Andrea went along instead of Nilsu and Jelena. Hagrid looked excited as he let them in.</p>
<p>"It's about to hatch." he said</p>
<p>The egg was on the table. There were deep cracks on it and something was moving inside.</p>
<p>All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flapped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty. Looked more like a crumpled, black umbrella.</p>
<p>Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.</p>
<p>"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said.</p>
<p>"It sure is fascinating to witness a dragon hatching." Andrea commented.</p>
<p>"If Dean was here, he'd make a Game of Thrones reference." Sophie whispered to Lucifer.</p>
<p>Hermione looked worried again.</p>
<p>"Hagrid," she said ""Do you know how fast a Norwegian Ridgeback grows?"</p>
<p>Right as Hagrid was about to answer, he went pale. He got up and ran to the window.</p>
<p>"Now what the bloody hell is going on?" Lucifer asked with frustration.</p>
<p>"Someone was looking through the window." Hagrid answered "A kid. Running to the school."</p>
<p>Harry sprung up from his chair and looked through the door. He recognized who it was immediately.</p>
<p>Malfoy had seen the dragon.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seriously?!" Nilsu asked with frustration.</p>
<p>"You gotta be kidding me!" Loki joined in.</p>
<p>"I knew Malfoy must've heard enough to spy on us." Harry said sadly.</p>
<p>"Won't be long until he snitches on us." Andrea agreed "Wayward Gals will get in trouble as well. We know enough stuff too."</p>
<p>"So will Supernatural Stars." Lucifer added "We know enough stuff as well. We're doomed."</p>
<p>"From now on, Harry, Ron and I should be the only ones to go and see Hagrid." Hermione suggested "That way if the rest of you get in trouble, at least you'll have lighter punishments."</p>
<p>"Wise." Sophie said "We can't draw attention to ourselves."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I really wanna punch him." Nilsu snarled "That way, I can wipe that smirk off his face at least for a brief moment."</p>
<p>"Get in line your highness." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"Wait who made the line?" Andrea asked.</p>
<p>"All of us are willing to throw punches so the line formed itself on its own." Sophie answered "No input from us."</p>
<p>"Let's hope Harry, Ron and Hermione can at least fool this eyesore." Jelena said.</p>
<p>"Good news." Harry said sitting with the girls "Ron wrote to Charlie to take Norbert."</p>
<p>"Nice name for a fierce dragon." Nilsu teased "So what's gonna happen?"</p>
<p>"Charlie can take Norbert." Harry explained "He can take care of Norbert and then release to its natural habitat."</p>
<p>"Cool." Jelena said happily.</p>
<p>"Let's hope this works." Sophie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next week passed less anxious but wasn't better.</p>
<p>On Wednesday night, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room. Sophie, Negan and Rick were looking at what looked like a map.</p>
<p>"How long does it take you Ron?" Loki said angrily as he snapped his book shut "Feeding a dragon shouldn't take this long."</p>
<p>"That's the struggle of trying to get away with a sinister deed." Lucifer answered Loki's question calmly "You have to have advanced stealth skills." he added after taking a sip from his wine.</p>
<p>"It's that blonde roach's fault for being nosy." Jelena piped up "Once again poking his nose where it doesn't belong."</p>
<p>"Good one Jelly." Nilsu said doing a thumbs up from behind her book.</p>
<p>At midnight, Ron finally arrived.</p>
<p>"What the holy hell?!" Dean exclaimed.</p>
<p>"The fuck happened to your hand?!" Negan joined in pointing at Ron's hand wrapped n a bloody cloth.</p>
<p>"That dragon bit me." Ron said "I can't hold a quill for a week. I'm telling you, I've never seen an animal scarier than this but Hagrid treats it like a bunny."</p>
<p>"Crow sees her baby as hawk." Nilsu commented.</p>
<p>"Apparently I scared the dragon and that's why it bit me." Ron said.</p>
<p>"Half true." Rick said "Must be a reflex."</p>
<p>"Hedwig is here." Sam said pointing at the window.</p>
<p>"She brought Charlie's reply." Harry said and opened the window to let Hedwig in.</p>
<p>"What does he say?" Gabriel asked after Harry opened the parchment.</p>
<p>"He says he can't come to pick Norbert up." Harry answered after reading the letter "But he does say that his friends can come to do the job."</p>
<p>"So when are they gonna come? Has he mentioned that?" Castiel asked.</p>
<p>"On Saturday midnight." Harry said "They'll pick Norbert up from the tallest tower."</p>
<p>"Good." Negan said "Won't take you too long to reach there. But it's gonna be tricky."</p>
<p>"Maybe." Loki said "But it's worth the risk."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Something unexpected happened. Ron's bitten hand became swollen.</p>
<p>Ron didn't wanna go to the Hospital Wing because he wasn't sure if it would be right for Madam Pomfrey to see it.</p>
<p>"She ain't stupid." Loki said "She's gonna figure it out."</p>
<p>"Let's just wait a little longer for now." Rick said "Maybe it's not gonna be too bad."</p>
<p>But unfortunately, Ron had no choice in the afternoon as the cut had turned a nasty shade of green.</p>
<p>But what really pushed Ron to go to the Hospital Wing and scared the others was Andrea's fear of Norbert's teeth being venomous.</p>
<p>When Harry and Hermione went to the Hospital Wing at the end of the day, they found Ron lying in a bed. Negan was also in the bed next to Ron.</p>
<p>"I kinda understand Ron being here but why is Negan also here?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Rick gave me a good beating with Lucille." Negan groaned pointing at Rick holding the baseball bat.</p>
<p>"You asked for an injury worth spending a day in the Hospital Wing." Rick said "So zip it."</p>
<p>"You didn't need to hit me that hard though." Negan said letting out another groan of pain "You almost took my arm off!"</p>
<p>"I'm interested in what you told Madam Pomfrey." Harry said.</p>
<p>"Rick being the clumsy prick he is didn't watch where he took a swing during a reflex training session." Negan explained briefly.</p>
<p>"What did Ron tell?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.</p>
<p>"It's not just my hand." Ron said "As if it's gonna fall off."</p>
<p>"What did you tell about how you got the bite?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"He said it was a dog bite." Negan responded "Madam Pomfrey didn't look convinced but she didn't push the subject."</p>
<p>"Not only that." Rick said "Blonde roach paid a visit."</p>
<p>"Apparently he wanted to borrow one of Ron's books." Negan added "Made fun of Ron in the process and said he was gonna tell Madam Pomfrey what really bit Ron."</p>
<p>"Both of you will be okay until Saturday night." Hermione said to comfort Ron but it didn't work. Instead, Ron sat bolt upright with a terrified look.</p>
<p>"About that." Rick said nervously "The book Malfoy borrowed had Charlie's letter in it."</p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything, Madam Pomfrey walked in.</p>
<p>"Your arm is healed now." she told Negan after checking his arm "You may leave."</p>
<p>"That's good to hear." Negan said as he took Lucille and left with Rick after Madam Pomfrey told Harry and Hermione to leave as well because Ron needed to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck this." Dean said angrily "We're screwed."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Jelena agreed "Fuck our luck."</p>
<p>"It's too late to change the plan now." Harry said "We don't have time to send Charlie another owl and this is our only chance. We also have the Invisibility Cloak. We'll take the risk."</p>
<p>"You're not doing it on your own." Andrea said "We'll join you."</p>
<p>"But you'll get in trouble as well." Hermione said "Don't do it."</p>
<p>"We have to." Andrea said "We don't have a choice."</p>
<p>"So what are we gonna do?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"We'll scatter around to cause a distraction." Andrea said "Filch can't find all of us on his own. You two will do the sendoff and we will return to the Common Room."</p>
<p>"Gabriel and I studied the school map to navigate the routes." Loki said "This will give us advantage and we won't accidentally bump into each other at an unholy moment."</p>
<p>"I'll lead you two through the shortest route." Negan said "That way we can buy time for each other."</p>
<p>"Alright then." Lucifer said "Let's do this."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here we go." Negan said "We're almost there. So far so good."</p>
<p>"Let's hope the others didn't get in trouble." Hermione said.</p>
<p>"Someone's coming." Harry said leading them to a dark corner.</p>
<p>A lantern lit up the hallway. Professor McGonagall was pulling Draco Malfoy by the ear.</p>
<p>"You'll get your punishment!" she yelled "And 20 points from Slytherin! Wandering around at midnight huh?! How dare you?!"</p>
<p>"You don't understand Professor." Malfoy said "Harry Potter is coming. With a dragon."</p>
<p>"Don't be ridicilous!" Professor McGonagall exploded "How do you come up with these lies? Move! I'll tell all of this to Professor Snape!"</p>
<p>"All good." Negan whispered after the coast was clear "Let's go."</p>
<p>Going up to the tower was now the easiest thing. They took the cloak off after feeling the cool midnight air.</p>
<p>"I wish I had popcorn too." Negan said "That was hilarious."</p>
<p>"Indeed it was." Hermione agreed.</p>
<p>"Now let's wait." Harry said.</p>
<p>Charlie's friends arrived shortly after. They were quite cheery people. They took the trunk Norbert was in and left after Harry, Negan and Hermione thanked them.</p>
<p>"Malfoy got  punished, Norbert has been sent off." Harry said "What can ruin this happy moment."</p>
<p>But the answer was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Negan exclaimed "What the shit?!"</p>
<p>"Well, well, well." Filch said "Looks like someone is in trouble."</p>
<p>"Holy crap!" Negan said "You are creepy as shit, sneaking up on us wearing that rag with that freaky-ass creepy face."</p>
<p>"Uh oh." Harry whispered to Negan and Hermione "We forgot the cloak at the tower."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>